Heart Of Ice
by arrow maker
Summary: Sequel to Fate's Poisonous Kiss. Nathyrra's life as a red sister.
1. Default Chapter

M: Disclaimer: I only claim ownership over Nackor Blackhammer, the PERSONALITY and APPEARANCE of Seelamin, and Ilivarra among other things. **Don't take this story away!**

Chapter One

The soft hum of music played throughout the inn. The duegar bartender was used to the song for it was often played in this particular inn. A break in his humdrum routine occurred a minute later. A cloaked stranger quietly walked over to the bar and sat down. "What can I get ya?" the man asked.

"Mead." The stranger replied. The innkeeper looked at the stranger in surprise. He hadn't realized she was a woman. He got to work looking for a bottle of mead under the counter. "So what brings ya to these parts? I couldn't but notice that yer' a bit taller then some of the other guests…"

"I'm looking for a member of a dwarven clan. Blackhammer."

"Blackhammer? They moved away years ago after that drow attack that lost 'em a lot of ther' family." He shook his head. "Dark times, those were."

She nodded. "I see."

He peered closer at the woman. The dark cloak covered almost all of her body, the only visible facial features her dark blue eyes. If she had not spoken, chances were the inn keeper would have considered her a man for the rest of her stay. "Why are ya lookin' for Blackhammer anyway?"

"It's a personal matter." She said coldly.

"No need ter' get touchy."

"I'm not being 'touchy'. If I were being 'touchy'," her hand idly drummed the now visible dagger attached to her waist. "Then you would have a knife in your throat."

The duegar blinked. "I'll just get yer' drink then."

A few minutes later, another cloaked stranger entered. The inn keeper mentally groaned. _Not another one. _

The second stranger sat down to the first. A few more minutes passed. The inn keeper wasn't sure what had happened, but suddenly, the first stranger had the second stranger's wrist in her hand. The second stranger cried out and dropped her knife. The first stranger balled her fist and punched the second in the stomach. The second stranger lost his—or her—balance and fell backwards over a bar stool.

The second stranger quickly regained balance. The second then tossed away its cloak, revealing it to be a drow female. The crimson symbols on her armor were alight and glowing as she circled the first.

The duegar gasped when the former tossed aside her cloak as well. The first stranger was a drow as well, the tips of her hair just touching her slender shoulders, her dark blue eyes burning with intensity and anger. Her studded leather armor, knives, and the seven earrings in her left ear gleamed as she moved to attack the second.

"Oloth plynn dos, dobluth!" the second shouted.

"Go to Hell!" thefirst retorted.

They were both outstanding fighters and the battle was hard. It was obvious that the former was the better fighter, however. She knocked the dagger out the second's hand. The second drow's eyes widened and she tried to escape. The first grabbed her neck before she could. "Say hello to the dukes of hell for me." She plunged her knife into the second's chest.

The former dropped the latter's corpse on the floor and turned around. The duegar stared at her in horror. The drow merely arched an eyebrow, tossed him several coins, recovered her cloak, and left.

XXXXX

_They keep finding me. I must take better care to conceal my whereabouts. _Nathyrra thought as she trudged through the duegar city. Another cloaked figure lay ahead. Nathyrra frowned and ran into an alley. The drow jumped and grabbed a hold of a ladder. She climbed up to the roof and crouched down, waiting to see if the cloaked figure posed any possible threat. _I'll have an advantage of at least three stories if the person does pose a threat. _

Nathyrra breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was only a wandering vagabond. Her relief was short-lived when the sound of a dagger whizzing through the air caught her attention. Nathyrra ducked to avoid it and turned around.

A red sister stood on the roof, another dagger ready to be thrown. "For the Valsharess!" she cried and threw the knife at Nathyrra. Nathyrra grabbed it out of the air. She pulled a second dagger out of her boot and charged the red sister.

The drow brought up her otherdagger and blocked Nathyrra's attack. Nathyrra threw her cunning into the fight, occasionally switching hands and throwing kicks at the sister in order to confuse her. Nathyrra made a mistake in her combat dance and left her left arm exposed.

She let out a yelp as the red sister's dagger bit into her left shoulder. The assassin took advantage of Nathyrra's distraction and pushed her backwards, towards the edge.

Nathyrra fell backwards off the edge. She immediately reached out and grabbed onto the edge of the roof. The red sister smiled humorlessly and knelt down in front of Nathyrra. "Any last words, Kant'tar?"

"Just one…Duck." With a huge burst of strength, Nathyrra swung herself back onto the roof and mule kicked the sister. The sister stumbled backwards. Nathyrra used her magic to push the sister even farther. The drow cried out and grabbed onto the edge. Nathyrra smiled viciously and walked towards the edge. "The foolish and unwary find waiting death." She spat, quoting a drow proverb. Nathyrra brought down her booted foot on the assassin's fingers.

The assassin cried out and started to fall. She grabbed onto Nathyrra's shins as she fell and forced Nathyrra to trip. Nathyrra grabbed onto the edge and looked down. The assassin took out another dagger. Snarling, Nathyrra swung her legs towards the wall of the building. The assassin cried out as she was beaten against the building, but did not let go.

Nathyrra let out a cry of frustration as she hit the assassin against the wall of the building. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" she yelled. The sister refused to let go. Using the last of her strength, Nathyrra cast a spell.

The red sister let out a scream as her hands caught on fire. She let go and fell to the ground with a sickening crunch.

Nathyrra pulled herself up onto the roof before the locals could come and inspect the corpse. She began running towards the edge of the roof and jumped. Nathyrra landed on the roof of the next house over and continued running. The drow did this for three more houses until she reached a gap that was far too wide for her to jump.

Thinking quickly, Nathyrra jumped down and landed on the back of a passing cart. She ducked down so that the merchant couldn't see her and took a few seconds to compose herself. Exhausted, Nathyrra attempted to make herself somewhat comfortable amidst the supplies. _I can't keep running forever._

The image of Seelamin's pale face and bloody chest flashed through her mind. It was followed second image of Nackor, holding his prized dagger and grinning.

Nathyrra put on an expression of pure determination. _But I can try._


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Several days later, Nathyrra had escaped the cart and found another village. Once again, Nackor's location was unknown to the locals. _He cannot hide forever. If I have to search the entire Underdark, I am going to find him, _Nathyrra thought as she strode towards the inn.

This tavern was far more rowdy and noisier than the last one. Nathyrra slowly made her way through the large crowd towards the bar.

The bartender looked at her. "What can I get ya?"

"A room for tonight." She replied.

The duerger looked at her in surprise. Nathyrra barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes. _Is it truly so difficult to believe that I am a woman? _

The bartender handed her a set of keys. Nathyrra took the keys and gave the dwarf several coins. The drow began to maneuver her way through the crowd. One of the patrons saw her do this and reached out towards her butt.

Quick as a flash, Nathyrra broke his wrist and pressed a dagger to his throat. "Touch me again, little man, and you'll be buried with your genitals in your throat. For this transgression," she brought up her knee and slammed it between his legs. The duerger howled in pain and staggered away. Nathyrra smirked and continued towards her room.

XXXXX

An hour later, Nathyrra sat in front of her privy mirror. She ran a brush through her hair. It had been necessary to disguise herself when she left the ruins of her house so she had no choice but to cut her hair. She had also cut it because Seelamin had once told her that one of his tribe's customs was to cut your hair as a sign of grief. Even after his death, Nathyrra had promised to honor his customs.

She ran a finger over the lobe and ridge of her left ear. She had added six piercings to her original single piercing. Earrings for Seelamin, Vasenna, her first kill,Zarra, Akordia, Xune,and the rest of her sisters. She would add another one for when she killed Nackor.

Nathyrra sighed and put down the brush. _I must rest if I am to succeed tomorrow. _She began to pull back the covers. Nathyrra frowned as she did so. Though they only had two occasions to make love, Nathyrra sincerely missed the presence of a sleeping barbarian next to her. Tears threatened to fall but Nathyrra pushed them back. _I must be strong. Seelamin would not wish for me to become weak and teary because of his death. I will get vengeance. That will be far more satisfying than shedding tears. _

XXXXX

Nathyrra woke to the sound of nearly silent footsteps. Nathyrra quietly reached out with her magic and saw that it was a red sister. Surprisingly, the assassin didn't seem to have any intentions of murdering her. Instead, the sister was creeping towards the desk, a scroll clutched in her hand.

Silently, Nathyrra reached for her dagger. When she retrieved it, she shouted a hold spell. The assassin let out a yelp of surprise as she became frozen from the neck down.

Nathyrra put on a grim smile and stood up. "Another red sister. What a surprise."

"I have not come to harm you." The red sister said calmly.

Nathyrra raised an eyebrow in skepticism and looked the sister over. "Aren't you a bit short to be an assassin?"

The assassin's face darkened and she glared at Nathyrra. "I have come with a message from the Valsheress."

"Oh?"

"She wishes to meet you in person. You may be a better alley than enemy, we believe."

"Really? What's the incentive?"

"The valsheress is a powerful alley, Kant'tar."

"I seem to be doing fine on my own."

"She knows the location of Nackor Blackhammer."

Nathyrra's eyes widened. The assassin smiled, knowing that she had struck home.

"Very well." Nathyrra stated. "Tell your mistress that I will come."

"It's in three days, two hours past midnight." The assassin looked down at herself. "Could you let me go?"

"What's the magic word?" Nathyrra asked, grinning infuriatingly.

"Please." The red sister said from behind clenched teeth.

Nathyrra smiled. She removed the spell. Instead of allowing the sister to walk away, Nathyrra used her magic to push the assassin out of the room. "Goodbye, Runt!" Nathyrra called out as the assassin fell down the stairs. She shut the door and walked back towards her bed.


	3. Chapter Three

m: 'Not Falling' belongs to Mudvayne

naradrith: Thank you. :D

shadow0015: I wish she had pushed Gruul (the quarry boss dude) down the stairs every time he screamed, 'Pike off!' Also I wanted to ask you, you seem to be a Linkin Park expert. Do you know where I could Forgotten/My Plague by Linkin Park and Slipknot? It's so easy to find Numb/Encore by Jay-Z and LP but I can't find Slipknot and LP anywhere. (Sigh)

Chapter Three

The soft patter of footsteps was heard as Nathyrra walked through the halls of the building. The small, rundown building was where she would meet the Valsheress. It had been chosen because it could be considered neutral ground to both Nathyrra and the Valsheress. Despite this, Nathyrra was a bit wary of a possible trap. Nathyrra took a deep breath and opened the door.

A female drow sat in the middle of the room. Her expression was imperious and arrogant, her eyes dark, brutal, and cold. When she stood up, Nathyrra saw that her white hair hung as far as her waist. Nathyrra also noticed her dark metal armor, which left little to the imagination.

The Valsheress gave Nathyrra a slight nod. "Vendui, Nathyrra Kant'tar. I have been waiting for you." She sat back down and gestured to a second seat. "Please sit."

"I'd prefer to stand." Nathyrra said coolly.

The Valsheress laughed. "Very well then. Are you aware of whom I am?"

"I've been told that you are the 'Valsheress'. Worthiness of that title remains to be seen however."

The Valsheress frowned. "They me you were impudent. No matter. Let us get down to business." She gazed at Nathyrra. "You are a worthy adversary, Nathyrra. Already you have killed dozens of my red sisters."

"Indeed I have."

"It has been hard to kill you. It would be no easy task to defeat you. Which is why I have a proposition for you."

"Let's hear it then."

"Join me, Nathyrra. You would make a powerful alley. I wish for you become one of my red sisters."

"Oh really?"

"You are a born assassin, Nathyrra. Cunning, agile, a heart filled all the poison of a deadly spider. You would make an excellent red sister."

"Why would I wish to do that?"

"I can give you back much of what you have lost. Power, prestige, the location of Nackor Blackhammer." The Valsheress said slyly.

Nathyrra's heart skipped a beat. Excitement filled her veins but she retained a calm appearance. "You know his location?"

"I am well aware of it. I shall give it to you…for a price."

"Name it."

"Become a red sister. After you have completed your training and completed several missions, I shall tell you of his whereabouts."

"How can you be sure of his location?"

"I keep records on all of my spies. He was quite useful in assisting the fall of House Kant'tar. He told me bout many things…including your relationship with the barbarian. What was his name? Oh yes. Seelamin."

Nathyrra's eyes widened. The Valsheress smirked and continued. "Blackhammer told me much of your blossoming relationship with the Silver Panther. He attempted to end it by telling Seelamin about your bet with your sister, but I stopped his attempts. I believed it would work to my advantage to have the youngest daughter of Matron Vasenna and the unofficial second-in-command of the guards in the same bed together." She smirked. "I'm certain you were quite devastated when Nackor opened the gates to your home, allowing my soldiers in. I'm certain you were even more devastated when Nackor thrust his knife into the heart of your beloeved."

Nathyrra clenched her fist in rage, her nails drawing blood as they dug into her skin. _How dare she make light of my love! _

"I understand your taste for vengeance as well," The Valsheress continued, "You shall have it if you join me. What say you? Are you with me or against me?"

Nathyrra considered her options. On the one hand, she wanted revenge. On the other, it would mean joining her enemy. _Is it worth it?_

_What other choice do I have? _A small voice inside her protested that this was not what Seelamin would have wanted her to do, but she pushed it down. "I accept." Nathyrra said emotionlessly.

The Valsheress grinned. "Good. There you must do before you begin your training, however."

Nathyrra sighed. _There's always a catch._

The Valsheress snapped her fingers. The red sister who had given Nathyrra the message the previous day materialized out of the shadows.

The Valsheress addressed Nathyrra. "You remember Sabal, don't you?"

"I remember." Nathyrra replied.

"I'm certain you also remember pushing me down a flight of stairs." Sabal said acidly.

The Valsheress held up a hand to silence her. "I have heard of your ability, Nathyrra. I wish to see it for myself. You must fight Sabal. BEGIN!" She shouted.

Sabal let out a cry of rage and attacked Nathyrra. Nathyrra pulled two daggers out of her boot and defended herself against Sabal's attacks. The fight progressed, neither of them gaining an advantage. Sabal swung at Nathyrra's head. Nathyrra blocked and delivered a kick to Sabal's abdomen.

Sabal dodged and grabbed Nathyrra's leg. She twisted it in attempt to make Nathyrra fall. Nathyrra let out a slight yelp as she landed on the ground. Sabal immediately pinned her down by putting one hand on her back and one on her head. She grinned at Nathyrra.

Nathyrra let out a snarl. Quick as a flash, Nathyrra turned over, dislodging Sabal's hand from her back. She then bit the red sister's arm and rolled backwards to escape.

Sabal stared at her in shock. "You bit me! You bitch!"

"What are you going to do about it, runt?"

Sabal let out a scream of anger and ran towards Nathyrra. Nathyrra prevented her from succeeding and pushed Sabal to the ground. Sabal growled and tired to get up but Nathyrra was much stronger than her. Nathyrra grinned and began whispering a spell.

"Stop!" The valsheress commanded.

Nathyrra arched an eyebrow.

The Valsheress spoke, "You have proven yourself. Outside the building is another red sister who will lead you to the academy." She turned towards Sabal. "You on the other hand, shall be punished, Sabal. There is no room for failure in my subordinates." The Valsheress addressed Nathyrra once more. "You are dismissed."

Flashing Sabal a smug grin, Nathyrra walked towards the exit. She could feel Sabal's eyes boring into her back as she walked.

XXXXX

The red sister nodded to Nathyrra as she walked out of the building. "Hello, Kant'tar. I am to lead you to the academy."

"Let's go then." Nathyrra responded. They began walking. Nathyrra's thoughts began to drift back to the subject of vengeance. _So this is the course my life is taking? Very well then. If it means vengeance, I shall be satisfied. _They continued on.

_Always   
Noted on my time  
A little left I'm centered now  
Reflect   
As I realize  
That all I  
Need is to find  
The little bit about to sit like the sun like a star in the sky  
It just makes  
Enough  
Cast the stars in me_

I  
I stand  
Not crawling  
Not falling down  
I  
I'll beat  
The demons   
That drag me down  
I  
I stand  
(For nothing)  
Not crawling  
(Descending)  
Not falling down  
(Your nothing in the end)  
I  
I'll bleed  
(For no one)  
The demons  
(But myself)  
That pull me down  
(For me and no one else)

Goodbye   
Sunshine  
I put it out again  
Sun  
I'm over  
The senilities  
Convicting  
I don?t need you  
Or anyone by me   
I'll just be  
Living my own life  
I feel like growing cynical  
Infecting  
I feel alive and sharper  
Turn on the lime  
Planted on myself to sit like the seed in the comforts of every  
Just makes  
Enough  
What you think isn't me 

Chorus

Come play kill  
(Refuse my to fall, today refuse my shadow)  
Stone cold will  
(Refuse to need this, refuse to follow)  
Bitter pills  
(Refuse to be this, refuse to swallow, I feel godless)  
Come play  
Come play god  
Test me   
Test me  
Test me  
Test me  
Test me

I  
I stand   
(For nothing)  
Not crawling  
(Descending)  
Not falling down  
(Your nothing in the end)  
I  
I'll bleed  
(For no one)  
The demons  
(But myself)


	4. Chapter Four

m: A special thank you to R.A. Salvatore. If it weren't for his book, 'Homeland', I never would have thought of the character, Ilivarra.

shadow0015: I was talking about the song itself. They don't have it on iTunes or Window's media player so I thought you might know. The lyrics are easy to find. As for Nackor…I have plans. (Evil grin) Drow whore, huh? Well, I wouldn't put it past the Valsharass...

naradrith: Writing for Bioware? That makes me wonder, who did create the character of Nat?

Chapter Four

"Welcome." the leader red sister said several days later. Nathyrra was attending the orientation of the order. Five other students stood around of her, each of them surveying the room with paranoid and suspicious eyes.

The instructor continued. "I am Malice, the head instructor." She gestured to the other teachers. "These are your other instructors. Their names are Briza, Vierna, Maya, Baenre, SiNafay, and Ilivarra." The lesser instructors all nodded.

Malice continued, "You will each train with one of these instructors for the first half of the day. They shall be your mentors, your true guides. OBEDIENCE!" she suddenly shouted. Two of the students jumped. One flinched. One's eyes widened. Nathyrra and the last student merely arched their eyebrows.

Malice frowned. "Lesson one; expect all surprises!" she snarled. Her tone softened. "Now then, as I was saying, obedience is the key to survival. Obey all your instructors, and you will survive."

Nathyrra was skeptical of this.

"The punishment for disobedience is death." Malice said coldly. "The punishment for failure is death. The price of hesitance is death. The consequence for laziness is death. The price of mercy is torture…and then death. Do I make myself clear?"

The students nodded.

"You will train with your personal instructors for half day and spend the second part of the day with the other instructors." She gave each of the students an intimidating glare as she said this. "Before you selected by your instructors, we will have a small of your abilities to see what you seem to excel in, and to give you your new names. Let us go."

XXXXX

Ilivarra mentally sighed as the students lined up for their test. They would each fight a conjured troll. The battle would reveal their potential and exceptional skills and would be given a name that signified their skills and abilities. _Another load of hotshots who think they're cunning and powerful but usually wind up with a knife in their throat, _Ilivarra thought with irritation. _Not one of them is worthy of the title 'assassin', some of them aren't even worthy of the title, 'rothe'. (Sigh) I'm getting old for this… _Ilivarra was at the peak of her life. With all the experience of four centuries of life and a station of true prestige, it was everything a drow could want. But for some reason, she felt hollow inside.

Shaking her head to clear herself of these thoughts, Ili turned her attention back to the battles. The fourth student had just defeated the troll.

"Zav zotreth!" Malice exclaimed.

Ilivarra scowled. _I've pulled better recruits than this out of my ass. Why didn't Malice just call her 'xa'huuli jaluk'? It would be more appropriate._

Ili looked at the next student. _She's quick with her blades, but anyone can master that dance. _

"Velkyn Velde!" Malice screamed.

Ilivarra mentally winced. _How did she ever find the time to learn the ability to scream like that? _

The final student stepped forward. Ilivarra noticed that she was older than most of the other students. _Odd. She is much older than her comrades. Is the Valsheress certain that she will be able to adapt to our teaching system? _Ili watched as she fought. _Hmmm…she's good with her blades, but does she have the edge that blades lack?_

The student shouted a flame arrow spell. The troll cried out as it was engulfed in flames. The students stared at the final student in amazement. Ilivarra inwardly grinned. _Perfect. _Two small balls of fire danced between her fingers as she thought this.

"Alurl Faen!" Malice cried. She addressed all of the students. "You have all been given your names. Now each of you will be chosen by an instructor. Ilivarra! You will pick first."

Ilivarra stepped forward and surveyed each of the students. Velkyn Velde straightened with arrogant pride as Ili looked at her. She knew that Ilivarra was one of the greatest trainers in existence, second only to Malice. An icy glare from Ili wiped the smile off of Velkyn's face.

"I choose Alurl Faen!" Ilivarra barked.

XXXXX

Ilivarra lead Nathyrra down a long, narrow hallway. "Here is the entrance." She opened a door. It led to another room with three connecting doors. She pointed at the first one. "That is the weapon room. You are only to go there when I allow you to." She pointed at the second door. "You are not to go in there either."

"What's in there?" Nathyrra asked.

"If you prove yourself, I will tell you." Ilivarra pointed at the last door. "Those are my personal quarters. You-"

"Are not allowed in there."

Ilivarra slugged Nathyrra in the back of the head.

Thirty minutes later, Nathyrra let out a slight groan and started to pick herself off the floor. She let out a cry of pain when Ili roughly grabbed her sliver hair and slammed her against a wall. "First lesson," Ilivarra hissed at the dazed Nathyrra. "Never interrupt me." She tightened her grip. Nathyrra squeezed her eyes shut in as her scalp burned with agony.

"Second lesson," Ilivarra continued. "Learn to block, Alurl Faen!"

"My name is Nathyrra." Nathyrra snapped.

Ilivarra twisted Nathyrra around to face her. Ili brought up her fist. "Do you need another nap, child? It would make sense since you are behaving like an infant."

Nathyrra scowled but held her tongue, her eyes smoldering.

"You will be called your real name again when you earn it. For now, you should get some rest."

Seeing Nathyrra's blank look, Ilivarra gritted her teeth in exasperation and said, "You are to stay out here. This is your home."

"Where will I sleep?"

"Your home. Don't look at me like that. Your sleeping conditions will be far worse if you become a fully trained assassin."

Comprehension dawned on Nathyrra. "I see."

"Get some rest, Alurl Faen. We have a long day tomorrow."

XXXXX

Ilivarra gazed at Nathyrra as she slept. The window connecting Ili's room to the center room had an illusion placed on it. It allowed anyone in Ilivarra's room to see out into the center room, but no one in the center room could peer into Ili's room. _She is resourceful, _Ilivarra thought, remarking on the bed roll that Nathyrra had managed to find.

Ilivarra turned back towards the scroll in her hands. It listed information about her new student, and Ilivarra was quite inquisitive. _Let's see. She was the daughter of Matron Vasenna. The only survivor of house Kant'tar. Associated with Nackor Blackhammer. _Ili's eyes widened when she saw this. _She seeks Nackor? _Ilivarra continued reading. _I see now. She wishes vengeance on Nackor. Ha! No easy feat. She does not know the real him. She she's see him only as the illusion he presented as a spy. _Ilivarra gazed looked at the young drow once more. _It will be a challenge to train her. But I enjoy a challenge._

XXXXX

Nathyrra was rudely shaken awake by a steel-toed boot kicking her in the ribs. She grunted and glared at Ilivarra. "What was that for?"

"Wake up, you al'vur. We have work to do." Ilivarra said dispassionately.

"Its three hours past midnight!" Nathyrra protested.

"Shut up and get dressed."

XXXXX

"Wake up, al'vur!" Ilivarra shouted as she attacked Nathyrra. "Sloppy assassins meet their death first!"

"Oh so I have a pet name now? I've always liked being called an 'al'vur'." Nathyrra spat sarcastically and thrust at Ili's head.

Ili dodged. "If your blades were as sharp as your tongue, you would have been able to make a mark on me by now."

Nathyrra swiped at Ili's stomach.

Ili blocked it. "Pathetic! You are no fighter! You are merely a child playing with toys too big for her!"

Nathyrra snarled and increased the rapidity of her attacks.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me, al'vur? It's no wonder Seelamin died, what with a person of your skills trying to save him!"

That was the final straw. Nathyrra let out a scream of rage and charged Ilivarra. Ilivarra easily blocked all of her clumsy, rage-filled attacks. She began to beat Nathyrra back towards the wall. Nathyrra shouted a melf's acid arrow spell and aimed it at Ili.

Ilivarra brought up a shield spell. The arrow shattered as it came into contact with the shield. Ili laughed at the astonished look on Nathyrra's face. "You are not the only one with arcane power, al'vur!"

Nathyrra screamed and ran towards Ilivarra. Ilivarra used her magic to lift Nathyrra into the air and slam her into the wall. Staggering, Nathyrra tried to get up. Ilivarra immediately lifted her up and slammed her against the ceiling. She continued to use the young student as a virtual battering ram until Nathyrra was on the brink of unconsciousness.

Ilivarra uncaringly allowed Nathyrra to drop ten feet onto the ground. She knelt down next to the now badly injured drow. "You have anger. That's good. However, you have no idea how to harness it or to use it to your advantage. Learn how. Rage is no substitute for proper form." Ilivarra stood up. "When you get a chance, fix those wounds of yours. It won't do you any good to be injured when you go to visit your other teachers. Also, straighten up the mess you made here. I don't want blood staining my clean floors."

Nathyrra said nothing, too exhausted and pained to speak.

"I'll leave you to it, Alurl Faen." Ilivarra said and walked out of the room.

Arrow Maker: Drow translations;

rothe: cattle or slave

al'vur: cow

Alurl Faen: Best wizard

Velkyn Velde: Hidden blade

Zav Zotreth: clever strike

xa'huuli jaluk: worthless male


	5. Chapter Five

shadow0015: Yeah, I found the song on some mp3 site but they don't have an audio clip for it and I don't trust sites without audio clips. ;-) Thanks for the lyrics. :) (I got 'The Hybrid Theory' two days ago. I'm so happy:D) I thought it was rather funny in an ironic way that Nathyrra got the shit kicked out of her when she was previously walking around and killing everyone she battled. I won't spoil my plans for Nackor, but he is indeed, more than he appears. And Ilivarra knows this, even if Nathyrra doesn't.

naradrith: Yes, but Nat was getting a bit smug. That's why I had Ilivarra beat the crap out of her. :D

Chapter Five

"Left! Right! Thrust! Dodge! Swing! Block!" Ilivarra shouted.

Nathyrra obeyed and worked quickly to make her daggers move in rhythm to the commands.

"Faster, Alurl Faen! If you are not quick then you will never survive today's test!" Though she would never admit it, Ilivarra was proud. Nathyrra had improved greatly in the six months they had spent together. Ili had learned that Nathyrra was quick with her blades as well as her mind, two of the most important parts of being an assassin. Nathyrra was meant for greatness, that much was obvious. _She reminds me of myself many years ago. Ambitious, cunning, quick, and…angry. With a lust for revenge. _Ilivarra pulled herself out of her thoughts. _Now is not the time to be dwelling on that. _

"You may stop now, Alurl Faen. We have done all that we can to prepare you for your test."

"No we haven't. Let us continue." Nathyrra replied and brought up her blades.

Ilivarra mentally smiled. _Determined. Stubborn as a mule, in fact._

Forty-five more minutes passed. Ilivarra shook her head. "You must stop, Alurl Faen. You are clearly exhausted and you have met my standards for today."

"I'm fine." Nathyrra said stubbornly.

"I said stop and I mean it, al'vur." Ili snapped.

Nathyrra scowled but held her tongue.

"Now then, go to your 'room' and rest. The test begins at dawn and this afternoon's classes have been canceled today for preparation. I suggest you make good use of your time. "

XXXXX

A few hours later, Nathyrra was making use of her time. She sat in the center of her room, occasionally bouncing a ball of magical light against the wall to entertain herself. Mostly, she was daydreaming. Her mind drifted over memories, both recent and ancient.

_Nathyrra slowly opened her eyes. She ached all over and felt slightly stupefied. It was the morning after Ilivarra had used her as a battering ram. _The old bitch is going to be my death, _Nathyrra thought pessimistically. _

_Right on time, Ilivarra entered the room. "Wake up, Al'vur! We have to training to complete!" She exclaimed._

_Aching too much to argue, Nathyrra started to stand up, wincing as her wounds stung. _

_"Hurry up! You must be quick even when pained." Ilivarra barked._

_Nathyrra gritted her teeth and stood up. She was immediately hit full force with a metal helmet. She rubbed her throbbing head. "What was that for?" She roared indignantly._

_"That's what you get for being lazy. I don't care how much pain you're in, get up! And work on reflexes! What if that had been a poison dart?" _

_Nathyrra blinked. _Poison…

_"That's right Alurl Faen, you could have been killed with poison. Just as Seelamin was. Do you want that?"_

_"No."_

_"Let's get started then. Your training begins now." She tossed Nathyrra a sponge and gestured to the pile of armor sitting on the floor. She then pointed at a bucket of cleaning substance. "Wax on. Wax off."_

_"What?" Nathyrra asked in disbelief._

_"Clean the armor. I want to be able to see my reflection in the metal by the time I get back. And no magic either." Ilivarra turned to leave._

_"What does this-"_

_"DO IT OR I'LL STICK NEEDLES IN YOUR AZURE EYES!" Ilivarra screamed._

_"Yes, ma'am." Nathyrra said meekly and started cleaning the armor._

Nathyrra pulled herself away from that memory. _I still have no idea what the point of that was. _Nathyrra idly began twisting her ring around her finger. She wore a sad frown as she looked at the item. _Seelamin. How I wish you were here now…_

XXXXX

Ilivarra peered out the window at Nathyrra. _What the hell is she doing? _Nathyrra sat in the center of her room. She had scarcely moved even once in the past several hours. _If she's on drugs, I'll beat her again. Then I will make her clean armor. And sweep the floors. Hmmm…the ceiling needs to be repainted now that I think of it. _

Ili turned her attention back to the file she was reading. At the top, the words 'Nackor Blackhammer' were printed in bold. Ilivarra scanned through the rest of the text. _Several years have passed since I last encountered him. No doubt he has deeply improved since then. _She glanced at Nathyrra. _Will my student be a match for him? And if she is, what is the price of excellence? _Ilivarra finally allowed herself to drift into her forbidden thoughts. Memories she kept locked in her mind for so long.

Arrow Maker: Short chapter, I know. Next chapter; the test.


	6. Chapter Six

naradrith: Nat and Ili actually have a lot more in common than they realize. On the subject of Nackor, I'll give you a hint. (More of a rhetorical question actually but, oh well.) Haven't you ever wondered how it was that a dwarven slave was able to kill an experienced barbarian?

Chapter Six

Nathyrra and the five other students stood in a room. The instructors had told them nothing of the test and all were somewhat anxious with anticipation.

Malice entered the room, accompanied by the other six instructors. She gazed imperiously at the students. "Your test will begin soon. Inside the door in front of you lies an obstacle course. You are to complete the course to the best of your ability. If you do not do your best, you will regret it. The first go through the final door will be the winner." She beckoned Briza to come forward. Malice pointed at the objects in Briza's hands. "You are not to use your personal armor or weapons. You will be allowed a set of clothes and a small dagger. Nothing else. Take five minutes to equip yourself and then station yourself in front of the door until further instructions."

Briza passed out the items. The students began to strip off their original armor and change into the required garments. Nathyrra looked at the clothes. It consisted of a pair of calf-high black leather boots, dark red leather pants, a sleeveless black leather shirt, dark red bracers, and a brown leather belt with a pouch attached for the dagger.

She began to pull on the garments. She frowned when she saw that all of the clothes were skintight. Her scowl deepened when she saw that the shirt only stretched to her navel. _Great. Now I have to worry about being killed by something stabbing me in the guts. _Nathyrra twisted her sliver hair into a low bun and tied the belt to her waist before walking towards the door.

When all of the students had finished, Malice commanded them to open the door. In the next room were six doors. The students each stationed themselves in front of a separate door.

"BEGIN!" Malice shouted.

They all opened their doors and ran in.

Nathyrra's door led to a hallway. The place was so dark that even Nathyrra's darkness accustomed eyes had trouble seeing. She quickly cast a spell of improved infravision—which helped slightly—and began running down the hall. _This isn't so bad, _the drow thought as she ran.

The hallway started becoming narrower. Soon, Nathyrra was walking sideways to get through the hall. It widened awhile later and Nathyrra was able to resume her run. A section of floor suddenly started break apart. She immediately jumped back.

Nathyrra whispered a detection spell. Sure enough, the floor was rigged to break every time she stepped on it. The drow frowned. _Wonderful. Just wonderful. _Thinking quickly, Nathyrra cast haste on herself and took a step back. She ran forward, building up speed until she moved towards the wall and ran across it.

Nathyrra breathed a sigh of relief as she reached a sturdy floor. Grinning, she pulled open another door and entered it.

The next room was brighter, and far clearer to Nathyrra's eyes. She surveyed the room. Nothing but two narrow walls with a bar placed at the top made up the room. Nathyrra blinked. _How will I get up there? _

An idea formed in her mind. She stepped between the walls. Whispering another haste spell, Nathyrra ran forward and up the wall. She jumped backwards onto the next wall and then bounced back again. Nathyrra continued doing this until she reached the abr. She sprung off the wall and grasped the bar, holding on for dear life. _Don't look down, _Nathyrra ordered herself, trying not to think about how a distance of at least eighty meters lay below her.

Nathyrra swung on the bar and jumped. She grabbed onto the ledge of one of the walls and pulled herself up. The wall began crumbling. "Shit." Nathyrra cursed and sped across the wall towards another platform.

By the time she reached a safe hallway, Nathyrra was panting with breathlessness. She wiped her sweaty brow and turned around. A hostile minotaur stood in her path.

Nathyrra's eyes widened. "Damn."

The monster roared and ran towards Nathyrra, brandishing its axe. Nathyrra ducked and rolled through the opening between the creature's legs to escape. She instantly turned around and shouted a magic missile spell. The minotaur merely shook his head when the projectiles hit him and growled, now even angrier.

Nathyrra did a back handspring to avoid the creature's next blow. She saw that she was running out of options. Nathyrra stole a quick glance behind her. In the next room, a single rope hung in the center of the place, above a pit of metal spikes.

Nathyrra turned around and ran towards the room. She jumped off the edge and grasped the rope. When the minotaur followed her, she swung on the rope and delivered a solid kick to the creature's ribs.

The monster was thrown back several feet. Snarling, it ran towards Nathyrra. She swung backwards to escape it. The minotaur lost control of his footing and fell of the ledge, becoming embedded on the spikes.

XXXXX

A few minutes later, Nathyrra stood in another room. A long, slanted pole was stationed in front of her. It stopped at a hole in the wall, which led to the next part of the course.

_It'll take too long to scale if I go hand-in-front-of-hand, _she noted. _If I had a rope or something of that sort, I could most likely use it as a grappling hook…or something like that. _

She looked at her belt. _No, the pouch will unbalance the weight and the leather won't glide fast enough. _Another idea struck her. She grimaced. _Well, Ili said that an assassin must be resourceful. I'm just glad no one's here to see this. _

Nathyrra reached under her shirt and deftly removed her breast band. Sighing, she placed it on the pole and grabbed onto the ends of the garment. Nathyrra slid across the pole, turning it into a virtual hang-wire.

When she reached the end of the pole, Nathyrra put her breast band back on and continued her course. A memory of her encounter with Seelamin in the stables entered her mind. She smiled. _Barbarian bastard, _she thought affectionately.

XXXXX

Nathyrra finally came towards the final room. It consisted of many bars, ledges, switches, and so on, all leading to the final door, which was located on the tallest ledge.

Something suddenly pushed past Nathyrra and jumped onto the bar. It was the student, Ghefna Unboi. Nathyrra growled and jumped as well. Ghefna jumped to the next bar, determined to stay ahead of Nathyrra. Ghefna was naturally faster than Nathyrra, but Nathyrra had something that her rival lacked; magic.

Nathyrra used a haste spell and easily caught up to Ghefna. Realizing that she had no choice but to fight, Ghefna used one hand to pull out her knife and the other to hang onto the bar. Nathyrra pulled out her own dagger and feigned a strike. When Ghefna brought up her blade to block, Nathyrra cast a flame arrow spell and shot it at her rival's fingers.

Ghefna involuntarily let go but Nathyrra grabbed her with her legs. Ghefna didn't dare struggle, knowing that Nathyrra was the only thing keeping her from falling.

"Mercy." She pleaded.

Nathyrra smiled and put her dagger back in her pouch before taking Ghefna's knife away from her. Still smiling, Nathyrra said, "All mercy perished with my beloved." She let go.

Ghefna let out an ear-piercing shriek as she fell. Nathyrra smiled grimly as she was embedded on the spikes below. Nathyrra put her newly acquired dagger between her teeth and jumped onto the teen-foot platform in front of her. _Just a few more bars and ropes and I'll win._

The sound of hands applauding was heard behind her. Nathyrra spun around. Velkyn Velde stood on the other side of the platform, clapping her hands. "Well done, Alurl Faen. You have bested Ghefna Unboi."

Nathyrra arched an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"I saw your little 'activity' with your breast band. Very clever."

Nathyrra gave her the dirtiest look she could muster.

"However, your cunning will not be enough against me." Velkyn pulled out her dagger and ran towards Nathyrra.

The fight lasted for awhile, neither opponent gaining an advantage. Velkyn suddenly saw an opening and delivered a kick to Nathyrra's exposed stomach. Nathyrra grunted and fell backwards. Velkyn ran ahead, grabbed the rope, swung to the next bar, and used her knife to cut the rope. She laughed at Nathyrra's furious expression. "Try and use your magic to get yourself out of this!" she taunted and continued the course, going through the final door.

Nathyrra let out a stream of curses and tried to think of an idea. She sighed. _Why does this keep happening to me? First the stables, then the pole incident, now this! _ Nathyrra pulled off her shirt and began tearing it into thin—but sturdy—strips.

She then pulled off one of her boots and tied it to the end of the rope. Nathyrra swung the rope towards the bar, making sure it had tied itself into a good knot around her boot. She swung forward.

XXXXX

Ilivarra walked into the center room. Nathyrra sat in the middle of the room, her arms hugging her knees as she brooded. "I should have won." she declared.

"Yes, you should have but you didn't, did you?" Ili scowled. "And for the hate of the gods! Put some clothes on! You haven't changed since you stepped out of that obstacle course."

"I'm wearing a breast band."

"Do as I say."

Nathyrra got up and pulled on a white, short-sleeved shirt. "What should I do?"

Ili was about to answer when Nathyrra suddenly grinned. "I know! I'll exploit her weaknesses and use them against her! I'll get started right away."

"Your enthusiasm is inspiring, Alurl Faen, but you should rest. There is such thing as working to much. It's not good for you."

"I know, but this is important." Nathyrra slipped into the training room.

Ilivarra mentally sighed. _Her lust for vengeance is not healthy. I would know. In ways, she's like the daughter that I was deprived of…I don't want her to be consumed completely by hate…_


	7. Chapter Seven

m: 'Poison Girl' belongs to H.I.M. (His Infernal Majesty) 'Getting Away With Murder' belongs to Papa Roach.

shadow0015: Meekness isn't too new for her. After all, she had to deal with her mother. (See deleted scenes in case you don't know what I'm talking about.) The obstacle course was based off a lot of the game, 'Prince of Persia'. Kick-ass game. As for the song, I don't have it yet. But my birthday is on the eleventh so I'll bother my parents about getting me an account. :D

Chapter Seven

Nathyrra frowned as she looked at Maya. The blind instructor sat in the middle of her classroom, poison darts in hand. The students were to move silently to the other side of the room. If they made any noise, Maya would lash out with poison darts. That made it imperative to move silently.

Nathyrra's frown came from the customary uneasiness that she felt in the room. The other two students (Nathyrra had killed one and Velkyn had eliminated two, leaving only three students left.) were uneasy as well, but Nathyrra's was magnified by her memories. Memories of Seelamin's death by poison. _Now is not the time to be distracted, _she reminded herself.

Her magic alerted her to an approaching presence. Velkyn crept up behind her, meaning to Nathyrra and cause her to stumble. Nathyrra silently dodged to the side. Velkyn frowned and moved away. Before Nathyrra could react, Velkyn spun around and successfully pushed her.

Nathyrra stumbled. Maya immediately threw poison darts in Nathyrra's direction. Nathyrra silently dodged the darts and moved to another part of the room. _That was to close. _She put on a determined scowl. _I will not die from poison._

XXXXX

"I must get rid of Velkyn." Nathyrra said to Ilivarra, an hour later.

Ilivarra mentally sighed. _She's becoming a true killer. _Ili blinked. _Why do I find that so unappealing?_

"Perhaps I could 'accidentally' kill her with a blast of magic…" Nathyrra said.

"You've been plotting her death since the test, four years ago."

"She's a threat!"

"Do not worry about it now, Alurl Faen. Let us practice now."

XXXXX

Several hours later, Ilivarra allowed Nathyrra to take a break.

"I'd like to know more about you, Ilivarra." Nathyrra stated as she took a swig of water.

"Why should I tell you?" Ilivarra snapped.

"Well, you already know so much about me; it's only fair that I know something about you." Nathyrra said matter-of-factly.

_Damnable child. _Ilivarra frowned. "Well, like you, I was the daughter of a noble matron mother. My house fell to the Valsheress and I had no other option but to join her. Through time and dedication, I rose to the rank of instructor."

Nathyrra arched an eyebrow. "You're not telling me everything."

"Of course I'm not. Let's get back to work."

XXXXX

That night, Nathyrra had a dream. She walked across a shadowy plane, daggers close to her hands, and entirely alert of hostiles approaching. She heard the sound of footsteps behind her. Nathyrra unsheathed her daggers and turned around, ready for a fight.

A familiar looking barbarian stood behind her. Nathyrra gasped and dropped her blades. Seelamin smiled and walked over to her, taking her into his arms and pressing a tender kiss to her lips. All worries, all instincts as an assassin, all thoughts of vengeance vanished in that single kiss. Nathyrra felt safer and happier in his arms than she had in a long time.

Seelamin suddenly broke away, his eyes sad. Nathyrra stared at him in confusion. When he spoke, he spoke with a voice that was not his own.

_I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And Love wants us dead  
Just me and my poison girl_

A prey she was for the cruelty of love  
While its serpent inside crawled straight towards her heart  
The coldest kiss love ceased to exist  
While we grew apart like never before

I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love wants us dead  
Just me and my poison girl

I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl

the fire in her eyes  
grew dim and then died  
as the poison inside  
reached her heart

And the coldest kiss  
faith ceased to exist  
as we grew apart  
like never before

I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love wants us dead  
Just me and my poison girl

I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl

And the taste of the poison on her lips is of a tomb

I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love wants us dead  
Just me and my poison girl

I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl

Poison girl (4X)

And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl  
In this poison world

Nathyrra look at him, sincerely confused. Seelamin gently took her wrist in his hand and pulled out a dagger. She felt no pain as he opened up a wound on her arm. Instead of blood, a green substance came out of the wound. Seelamin began to coat the dagger in the substance. He gave her one last look before plunging the dagger into his chest.

Nathyrra snapped her eyes open. To her surprise, Zav Zotreth stood above her, dagger in hand. Thoughts of evaporated and instincts filled Nathyrra's mind. Snarling, Nathyrra grabbed Zav's wrist, picked her up own dagger off the floor, and jammed it into Zav's neck.

Zav let out a strangled gurgle before collapsing to the ground.

Ilivarra walked out of her room. "What the hell is going on? Alurl Faen, you better have a damn good reason for waking me up, or I'm gonna kick your ass so hard that you won't be able to sit for a week!"

Nathyrra pointed at her rival's corpse.

Ilivarra sighed. "She tried to kill you, eh? Well, what are you waiting for? Get rid of the body! I don't want corpse stink all over the room."

Nathyrra scowled and got up.

XXXXX

Six more months passed. During this time, Nathyrra continued to suffer from the same nightmare. When she wasn't pondering the meaning of her dream, she was plotting to eliminate Velkyn Velde. As the day of graduation neared, the two of them still remained.

The instructors finally called them to a meeting. Malice spoke, "it has been five years since you both entered the academy. During this time, neither of you have been eliminated. A final showdown between the two of you will take place tomorrow. The winner shall graduate to become a full red sister. " She glared at both of them. "You are explicitly forbidden to attempt to terminate each other until tomorrow. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Velkyn and Nathyrra nodded.

XXXXX

_I will be able to beat her in single combat. She is too fast, and I won't have time to use my magic. _Nathyrra grinned as an idea formed in her mind. _Perfect…_

XXXXX

Ilivarra look out the window. It was three hours past midnight and she wanted to make sure that Nathyrra was getting some sleep. Her eyes widened when she saw the empty bedroll. _Oh damn…_

XXXXX

Nathyrra silently crept into the center room of Vierna's section. She blinked when she saw it was deserted. Her gaze flicked over the training gym, Vierna's room, the weapon room, and a fourth door; Velkyn's room.

Nathyrra scowled. _Oh sure. SHE gets her own room. I get a bedroll on a floor. Damn Ili…_

Nathyrra stealthily slipped into Velkyn's room. Velkyn was asleep, untroubled by dreams or worries. Nathyrra blinked. She looked so peaceful…

Nathyrra frowned. _Focus. _The drow took a dagger and slit the throat of Velkyn. Velkyn's eyes snapped open. She sat up and tried to speak but was unable to due to the wound on her throat. A few seconds later, she fell backwards, dead.

Nathyrra smiled grimly and walked out of the room.

XXXXX

The next day, Nathyrra stood in the graduation room. The instructors had been displeased that she had disobeyed them, but had no choice but to graduate her.

Ilivarra presented Nathyrra with a suit of armor. "Well done…Nathyrra."

If Nathyrra hadn't been so pleased with herself, she probably would have noticed the almost grudging tone that Ilivarra had used when speaking.

XXXXX

As Nathyrra walked out of the room, she began to hear a voice. Nathyrra dismissed it as her imagination. It grew louder and became comprehensible. Nathyrra's eyes widened. The voice was singing. She had never heard the song before , but Seelamin had told her that he suffered from a strange voice at times as well. _What the-?_

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster_

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to  
Because I'm getting away with murder

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away with murder)

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And I'm the master  
And I am craving this disaster

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

Arrow Maker: Cookie for anyone who figures out the meaning off Nat's dream.


	8. Chapter Eight

m: 'Join Me In Death' belongs to H.I.M. (His Infernal Majesty)

shadow0015: I'm pretty sure Nathyrra killed her because it was one of those 'Kill or be killed' things. I'll reveal the meaning of the dream…later. I'll give you a hint; it has something to do with poison.

Chapter Eight

Nathyrra walked back to her former training section. Now that she had graduated, Nathyrra had been assigned a small apartment in another part of the city. She would use it as her base of operations as soon as it was ready, which would be several days. The drow was now going back to collect her belongings.

As she stuffed items into a bag, Nathyrra noticed something strange. The door to Ilivarra's room was open. Nathyrra arched an eyebrow. _That's strange…_ She took a step towards it then immediately stopped. _Should I? _Curiosity won, and Nathyrra stepped into the room.

The room was modestly furnished, and nothing in particular stood out. Something suddenly caught Nathyrra's eye, and she walked over to the desk. Nathyrra opened it. Several file folders, a few scrolls, and a small black box lay inside.

Nathyrra picked up the folders. They listed information about students Ilivarra had trained, Nathyrra herself included. Nathyrra's eyes widened when she saw the name 'Nackor Blackhammer'. She immediately opened the file. It listed basic things; date of employment to the Valsheress, date of birth, appearance, etc. Nathyrra scowled when she saw that there was no location listed.

She picked up the box and carefully opened it. It contained a drow house symbol, a locket, and an eyeball. Nathyrra blinked in surprise at the organ. _I didn't think Ilivarra the type to save pieces of anatomy. _She started to open the locket.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice from behind her.

Nathyrra jumped in surprise and spun around. Ilivarra stood in the doorway, pure rage painted across her features.

"I-"

"GET OUT!" Ili screamed. She hurled a fireball at Nathyrra.

Nathyrra dodged it and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her.

XXXXX

_What was that all about? Why would Ili have a file on Nackor? Or a disembodied eyeball? Or a locket for that matter? _Nathyrra was pondering her recent discovery as she soaked at the baths. _There is more to her to her than she let's on. I will figure it out. _

Nathyrra could see a hooded slave, walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria. _Wait, the red sisters don't keep slaves. _Nathyrra stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. She used her hair tie to make sure that the knot wouldn't come undone and slipped into the hall.

Nathyrra whispered an invisibility spell and stealthily followed the slave. After awhile, he stopped and walked into the kitchen. Nathyrra watched as he opened a vial and poured it into one of the waiting bowls of soup.

Nathyrra recognized it as her own bowl. _So he's trying to poison me, huh? I am not so easily eliminated. _She dropped the invisibility spell. "I suppose you're the new cook?"

The dwarf whipped around to face her. He bowed low. "Beggin' yer pardon, mistress. I was merely adding somethin' to the soup."

"Really?" Nathyrra took a step towards him. "That doesn't look like seasoning."

Seeing no other option, the dwarf ran towards the door. Nathyrra shouted a hold spell and froze him. The drow then used her magic to lift him up into the air and place him on the table used for preparing food. Nathyrra used a web spell to bind his arms to the table.

The dwarf watched helplessly as Nathyrra approached him. "M-Mistress. I-"

"Save your excuses, fool. The red sisters do not keep slaves."

The dwarf sneered at her. "Nackor told me you were a sneaky one. He didn't say much about yer' modesty, though." The dwarf said, indicating the towel that Nathyrra wore.

Nathyrra smirked. "I was pressed for time." She took a step towards the bound dwarf. "You know Nackor, do you?"

"I might." He said evasively.

Nathyrra smiled humorlessly. "I see." She opened one of the cabinets and pulled out an apron. "I always liked kitchens." She said as she tied the apron around the towel. She pulled on a pair of large cooking gloves. "So many neat 'toys' to play with." Upon saying this, Nathyrra held up a large meat cleaver.

The dwarf's eyes bulged and he broke into a sweat. Nathyrra smiled and tied tit to her waist. She tied several more items to her waist before returning to the dwarf. She grinned at his terrified face. "Now then, where is Nackor?"

"I won't tell ye, lass."

She shook her head. "Alright then." Quick as a flash, Nathyrra broke the dwarf's wrist.

He yelped but still retained his defiance. "NO! I won't tell ye! I won't betray him!"

"Why not? What does it mean to betray a traitor?"

"What do ye mean?"

"Nackor is a traitor. Did you not know this?"

"Maybe to ye, drow. He's no traitor in my eyes."

Nathyrra laughed. "Not a traitor? If he were truly loyal then he would have told you of the TRUE danger of attempting to kill me." She broke his other wrist.

He cried out once more. "No!"

"Hmph. I always knew dwarves were stubborn." Nathyrra threw a bolt of lightening at him.

He gritted his teeth against the pain. "What's it to ye?"

"It's a personal matter. Didn't Nackor tell you?"

"Gold speaks louder than curiosity."

"He paid an assassin to kill an assassin? How ironic." Nathyrra roughly grabbed his broken wrist. The dwarf winced as she clenched his broken bones.

Still smiling, Nathyrra pulled out a wicked little dagger thrust it through his palm.

He screamed but still resisted. "YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"If I'm insane, it's in ways that don't concern you…or they won't, if you give me Nackor's location."

"I'm paid well for my silence."

"How much gold is worth your life?" Nathyrra pulled out the meat cleaver. The dwarf's horrified expression increased when she used her magic to set the blade aflame. She gripped his other wrist. "Tell me."

"…No."

Nathyrra brought down the cleaver on his wrist, severing it completely.

The dwarf let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain.

Nathyrra continued his torture for hours. He screamed and screamed but still did not reveal Nackor's location.

"You have nice eyes." Nathyrra commented. She leaned towards him, holding a long needle. "They would make a nice trophy."

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Tears streamed down the dwarf's face. "I'll tell you! He's in the city! You can find him at the Spider Leg's tavern!" He took a deep, labored breath. "Mercy…" he pleaded.

"No." Nathyrra said softly and drove the needle into his right eye. He let out another scream and began writhing violently. Nathyrra leveled a knife at his chest.

The dwarf struggled to speak, "May your soul rot in the deepest levels of Hell…you…poisonous…bitch."

Nathyrra snarled and plunged the dagger into his chest. Out of sheer anger, she tore out his still-beating heart and flung it across the room.

A few minutes later, Ilivarra walked into the room. She stared at the scene before her. "Okay, first of all, what are you doing? Second of all, why is there a dwarf's heart stuck in the wall? Third of all, where are your clothes?" She sighed. "Oh gods, you're not into postmortem sex, are you?"

Nathyrra glared at her and walked towards the door. "I must go."

Ilivarra reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Hold on, Nathyrra. Where do you think you're going?"

"I know Nackor's location. I need to confront him." She shook free of Ili's grasp and walked into the hall

"Nathyrra…"

Nathyrra spun around. "I have been waiting six years for vengeance, Ilivarra. This is my opportunity, and I intend to take it."

"Listen to me, Nathyrra. You _cannot _win against him, you are not ready."

Nathyrra snorted. "He's a dwarf. I should have no trouble dispatching him."

Ilivarra sighed in exasperation. "Fine then. Go, you stubborn al'vur. I won't stop you."

XXXXX

Nathyrra raced across the rooftop and jumped towards the next building. Her feet made no noise as she ran, her black leather armor not hampering her movements at all. Normally, she would have wondered why she had chosen to wear the black leather suit she had received for tests during her fourth year. The suit consisted of a black vest that stretched to her navel, skintight leather pants, leather bands around her biceps, a leather band around her neck, calf-high black boots, and a pair of leather bracers. (A/N: She's pretty much wearing Elektra's outfit from 'Daredevil'. Couldn't resist. :D)

Her thoughts were only of vengeance and determination. She smiled as she reached the tavern.

XXXXX

Nathyrra walked into the tavern. The place was made up of rowdy patrons, all of them drinking, flirting with bargirls, or fighting in brawls.

Nathyrra's acute sense of hearing picked up a familiar voice. "So anyway, he was with this unbelievably attractive chick…"

Nathyrra walked towards the direction of the voice. Nackor was sitting at the bar, telling a story to the bartender. "…And have even managed to get her naked. But then, the worse thing happened."

The bartender looked at him intently.

"The rabbit wouldn't come out it's hole, the ship wouldn't sail, the soldier wouldn't march, the snake wouldn't come out of it's cage, there were a bunch of Amish people but they didn't raise a barn…HE COULDN'T-"

"Hello, Nackor." Nathyrra greeted casually.

Nackor spun around. He frowned. "I see that Jimmy failed."

"Your assassin did indeed fail." She pulled out a knife. "I come seeking the vengeance that I have been denied for so long." She hissed.

Nackor chuckled. "Ya wanna fight, eh lass? Okay then, I'll give ye a fight." He pulled out two daggers of his own.

Nathyrra took out another dagger and ran towards him. Nackor blocked her attack and swiped at Nathyrra's knees.

_They're not poisonous, _Nathyrra noted as she dodged his attacks. She continued to attack him. To her astonishment, Nackor blocked all of her attacks with ease. It was almost as though he was toying with her.

Nathyrra snarled and swung at Nackor. He grabbed her wrist and threw her over the bar counter. Nathyrra crashed into the shelf of drinks, causing it to fall over.

Nackor chuckled. "Didn't Ili teach you about letting your rage control you?"

"How do you know Ilivarra?" Nathyrra asked as she thrust at his head.

Nackor parried her blow and kicked at her legs. "Why don't you ask her sometime?"

"She won't tell me."

"Ili hasn't changed then." Nackor flipped backwards and ran towards the door.

"No you don't." Nathyrra spat and ran after him.

Once outside, Nackor ran towards the wall of a building and began to scale it by bouncing from one narrow wall to another.

_He's using the same techniques I was taught as a red sister, _Nathyrra thought as she followed him.

The roof was too far away from other buildings for anyone to attempt to jump. Nathyrra grinned and threw her dagger at Nackor's head.

With rapid speed, Nackor grabbed it out of the air. He laughed at Nathyrra's astounded face. "Play time's over, lass." he threw the dagger back at her.

Nathyrra attempted to catch it. She failed, and cried out as the dagger pierced the palm of her hand.

Nackor laughed as she pulled it out. Nathyrra let out a scream of rage and ran towards Nackor. This time, he fought with aggression and Nathyrra was soon covered with many shallow wounds. Nathyrra refused to break her concentration, determined not to fail.

Nackor sliced at her hand. Nathyrra was unable to move in time. She let out a horrible scream as three of her fingers fell to the ground.

Nackor grinned and knocked her down. He grabbed the drow's neck and dangled her in the air off the rooftop. "Say hi to Seel for me, lass." He let go.

Nathyrra fell, hitting several unknown objects which slowed down her fall before she hit the ground. Nackor's laugh was the last thing she heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

XXXXX

Nathyrra walked across the shadowy plane once more. She smiled and Seelamin approached. He grinned back at her and spoke with a voice that wasn't his own.

_Baby join me in death  
Baby join me in death  
Baby join me in death_

We are so young  
our lives have just begun  
but already we're considering  
escape from this world

and we've waited for so long  
for this moment to come  
was so anxious to be together  
together in death

Would you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Would you die  
Baby join me in death  
Would you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death

This world is a cruel place  
and we're here only to lose  
so before life tears us apart let  
death bless me with you

Would you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Would you die  
Baby join me in death  
Would you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death

this life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living

Would you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Would you die  
Baby join me in death  
Would you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death

Baby join me in death 

Nathyrra gave him a sad smile. "There is still much for me to do."

XXXXX

When Nathyrra woke, indescribable pain filling her veins. She lay in a pool of her own blood, still in the alley. Her muscles screamed in protest as she started to stand. She shook her head to clear it of dizziness and picked up her fingers. _I will not die, _she promised herself as she staggered away.

XXXXX

Ilivarra looked up as the door opened. Nathyrra stumbled into the room, collapsing on the floor, her fingers falling out of her other hand.

Ilivarra frowned and grabbed a med kit before walking over to her. She began to stitch Nathyrra's fingers back onto her hand. "Now will you listen to me when I tell you not to underestimate your enemies?" She shook her head. "It's a good thing he didn't cut off your head rather than your fingers, child. I doubt I would have been able to sew that back on."

"I don't understand," Nathyrra said, breathing heavily.

"Drink this." Ili commanded, giving her a potion of superior healing.

Nathyrra took a long drink. Most of the shallow wounds on her arms, stomach, and lower back healed. The hole in her palm healed as well, but her other hand was being worked on by Ili.

"You should have seen him fight." Nathyrra stated. "Nackor blocked all of my attacks with ease. It was as though he knew all of my moves. He fought like a red sister!"

"He should. I trained him after all."

Nathyrra gaped at Ilivarra. "WHAT?"

"Quiet, al'vur. Yes, I trained him."

"But…how…?"

"When he enlisted as a spy for the valsheress, she wanted to make sure that he would be able to defeat any obstacles he came across. So, she sent him to me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked."

Nathyrra glared at Ilivarra. "What else haven't you told me? I saw the eyeball. And the locket, for that matter. What's their significance?"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to tell you anything about my past after you pulled an idiotic stunt like this? Ha! Maybe later, Nathyrra. For now, let's just get your hand fixed." She peered at Nathyrra's hand. "Almost done with the stitching. You won't be able to use your fingers for a few days."

"What? Nackor could be gone by then!"

"Do you really think you can beat him? You just graduated from this academy. Have some sense, Nathyrra!"

"When will I be ready?"

"When the Valsheress gives you his location."

"That could take ages!"

"Just long enough time for you to prepare."

"Well, I can wait. I suppose."

"Vengeance can take its time."

Nathyrra raised an eyebrow. "You sound as though you speak from experience."

"I do. I have no wish to discuss it however."

"Fair enough."

Ilivarra went back to stitching.


	9. Chapter Nine

shadow0015: (equally sarcastic) you're welcome. (In normal tone) Nat was wearing the Elektra outfit mostly because I was basing her fight scene with Nackor on the rooftop on the fight between Elektra and Bulls-eye in 'Daredevil'. The torture scene turned out pretty well but I think the scene I wrote in 'Through the Eyes of a Conqueror' turned out better. Much more violent, sadistic, and gruesome.

Chapter Nine

A week had passed since Nathyrra's encounter with Nackor. Nathyrra frowned and tried to flex her newly mended fingers. A sharp stab of pain shot through her digits, made worse by Ilivarra swatting her on the head. "I told you not to try and use them." she scolded.

"It's been a week, they should healed by now."

"Patience, Nathyrra, these things take time."

"Well, I'd rather be doing something rather than just sitting around here, waiting to heal."

"Your magic's intact. You could always practice your spells."

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself instead?" Nathyrra suggested.

Ilivarra looked at her. "What do you wish to know?"

"How did you end up joining the red sisters?"

"Like I said, I had no other option."

"There's more to it than that. I wish to know."

"If I tell you, will you quit bothering me about it?" Ili snapped.

"Yes." Nathyrra stated.

"You're an obnoxious little girl at times."

"Thank you." Nathyrra said brightly.

Ilivarra cleared her throat before speaking, "I suppose I should start at the beginning. Like you, I was the daughter of a noble house. My life was relatively normal. I studied magic, worshiped the spider queen, plotted my rise to matron-hood. Then, one day, something happened."

"What happened?"

"Corran Kaseret."

Nathyrra smiled knowingly.

"Corran was slave that my mother purchased. He was a bard, native to the surface of Toril."

"And you fell in love."

"Not at first. At first, I resisted. But he was charming and handsome, and I soon came to love him." Ilivarra smiled wryly. "Those damn surfacer men seem to have a knack for making you forget about your drow principles."

"They do." Nathyrra agreed.

"Unfortunately, my mother knew of our love and opposed it. She tried to tear us apart, but we refused to be separated. Things only worsened when I became pregnant with Corran's child."

Nathyrra winced. "That can't have been good."

"Of course it was not good, fool." Ili spat. "As a final, desperate act, my mother decided to sacrifice him to the spider queen. I tried to save my beloved, it was useless."

"What happened next?"

"I watched as she lifted the ceremonial dagger above him, helpless to do anything. Suddenly, soldiers broke down the door to the room. It was the army of the Valsheress, ready to slaughter their entire rival house." Ilivarra's eyes were distant as she spoke, "During the carnage, I managed to free Corran from the sacrificial altar. The two of us fled my house and barely escaped with our lives."

"Please continue."

"No…I…I do not wish to discuss it anymore. Perhaps later."

XXXXX

The next day, Ilivarra had Nathyrra doing exercises to strengthen her fingers. After several hours, Ili allowed Nathyrra to take a break.

"Ilivarra?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to continue your tale." Nathyrra informed her.

"Very well. After the fall of my house, Corran and I sought refuge in many cities, never staying in one place for very long. We had plans to escape to the surface and were heading towards an Underdark exit. My pregnancy slowed our progress, but we were determined."

"So, where is he now? And your child? Come to think of it-"

"Hush, child. I'm getting to that." Ilivarra told her. "My pregnancy was not the only thing that slowed us. The Valsheress sent her red sisters after us, but Corran and I defeated them all. So many in fact, that the Valsheress turned towards mercenaries."

Ilivarra ran her fingers through her hair and continued, "We defeated the mercenaries as well, until…"

"Until?"

"Until we came face-to-face with Korve Besair."

"Who was that?"

"Korve Besair was a half-drow mercenary. Known for his ruthless cruelty, the valsheress had paid him to make us suffer. And suffer we did."

"How?"

"Korve defeated us both with brutal efficiency. Corran lay in a bloody heap on the ground as did I. Korve laughed at Corran and said, 'So long for your daughter' before casting an abortion spell on me. He then raped me, before Corran's very eyes. That's all I can remember before I slipped into unconsciousness." Ilivarra's eyes were hard as diamonds as she said this.

"It's a bit hard to imagine that happening to you." Nathyrra admitted.

"Remember, I was badly injured and on the brink of unconsciousness." Ilivarra reminded her. She continued, "I awoke hours later in a strange place. I had been placed in chains. Corran lay across the room. Korve soon entered and grinned at me. He forced me to watch as he tortured my beloved. Several days later, Corran's heart gave out and he died."

"What did you do?"

"I couldn't do anything. Korve tortured me for days afterward. He finally buried me on the outskirts of town, thinking I was dead. I wasn't however. Working with sheer determination, I dug my way out of the ground. My reason for living was vengeance, and I intended to take it."

"How?"

"First, I joined the red sisters in exchange for the location of Korve. Years later, I proved myself worthy of the information. The valsheress gave me his location and I took bloody revenge for my daughter and beloved. The eyeball that you found the other day is the only thing thast remains of the mercenary."

"What about the locket?"

"It's the only picture I have of Corran. "

"What did you do next?"

"I stayed with the red sisters. Through time and dedication, I made my way to the rank of instructor." She stood up. "Think about what I have told you, Nathyrra." Ilivarra left the room.


	10. Chapter Ten

M: 'My Plague' belongs to Slipknot.

shadow0015: Ili did get her vengeance. That's why she has the eyeball. Thought I clarified that…oh well.

Chapter Ten

Nathyrra surveyed her new apartment. It was a small place, only one or two rooms. Several pieces of furniture decorated the room. Nathyrra smiled humorlessly and placed her bag on the floor. _Home Sweet Home…sort of. _She flexed her completely healed fingers.

The sound of a wisp buzzing pierced the silence of the room. Nathyrra answered the wisp. "Hello?"

"Your first mission will take place tonight." A voice responded.

Nathyrra recognized the voice. "Ilivarra?"

"Indeed. Just because you've graduated doesn't mean that you've gotten rid of me." Ilivarra continued, "You are to infiltrate House Ardal. Once inside, you must assassinate the second daughter of Matron Aunrae. Her name is Sabrae."

"Sounds easy. What aren't you telling me?"

"Though Ardal is only a minor house, it is still well-guarded. You must not alert the guards to your presence or else your mission will be forfeit. Also, Sabrae is well-known for her interest in the pleasurable arts, so it's possible that you may have to kill whatever male is in her bed as well."

_She sounds like Zarra. _"Very well. I have no more questions."

"Good. I suggest you start preparing yourself."

Nathyrra ended the connection and walked over to her bag. She started to don her armor. The neckpiece was made of chain-mail and had a red and black cloth base. The torso was mostly chain with red leather surrounding the stomach. It stretched down to a red and black belt. The pants were made of chain and cloth as well. The gauntlets were crimson with dark spider symbols decorated all over. Several spikes protruded from the shoulder pieces. Normally, such armor would not have been considered very stealthy but this set had several spells which allowed it to be as silent as its wearer.

Nathyrra took some of her hair and created a small braid which hung next to her left eye. She tied a red cloth over her mouth as a final touch and left.

XXXXX

House Ardal was an intimidating place. The fortress was surrounded by a tall fence; dozens of guards patrolled the area.

_Sabrae's room is in the main tower, ten stories up, _Nathyrra noted as she crept towards the fence. Casting a spell of invisibility, Nathyrra scaled the fence and dropped into the courtyard below. Unfortunately, she accidentally stepped on a rock as she took a step forward.

One of the soldiers immediately turned around. Nathyrra held perfectly still, not placing too much trust in her invisibility spell. After several seconds, the soldier frowned and turned back around.

Nathyrra made her way towards the tower. He began to scale the building. A memory flashed through her mind as she did so.

_"Now then, I am going to teach you how to scale a wall with no ladder, magic, suction cups, etc." Ilivarra stated. _

_Nathyrra arched an eyebrow._

_Ilivarra narrowed her eyes at her student. "Do not look at me like that, Alurl Faen. It is possible." To prove her point, Ilivarra ran towards the stone wall of the training room and pulled herself all the way to the top of the wall before dropping onto the ground. She looked at her astonished student. "Now you try, Alurl Faen."_

_"But-"_

_"Do it, al'vur."_

_Nathyrra scowled and walked over to the wall. She managed to reach a distance of two meters before falling onto the ground. Ilivarra smirked, "Try again."_

_Nathyrra gritted her teeth and tried again._

_Several hours later, Nathyrra had gotten the gist of it. She grinned as she scaled the entire wall._

_Ilivarra grinned back and threw a lighting bolt at her. _

_Nathyrra yelped in surprise and dropped to the ground, landing unceremoniously on her butt. "What the hell was that for!" she shouted indignantly as she stood up._

_"You can scale the wall. Now you'll learn how to scale while dodging attacks. Try again."_

_"No. I refuse to continue this." Nathyrra said defiantly and crossed her arms over her chest._

_Ilivarra sighed. "Very well then." She threw another bolt at Nathyrra. This one hit her directly in the butt. "OW!" Nathyrra cried out. _

_"Get moving, al'vur." Ilivarra commanded, throwing continuous bolts at Nathyrra's backside and moving her in the direction of the wall. _

_A few hours passed before Ilivarra allowed a break. Nathyrra was spread out on the floor, her backside facing the ceiling. A pained expression adorned her face._

_"How do you feel?" Ili asked wickedly._

_"I can't feel my ass." Nathyrra let out a whimper. "Ohh I can't feel my ass!" she moaned._

_"Well, that's all we'll do for today. Good night, Alurl Faen." Ilivarra walked towards the door, accidentally-on-purpose stepping on Nathyrra's backside._

XXXXX

Nathyrra crept into Sabrae's room. Sabrae was sleeping peacefully, a male lying next to her. Nathyrra silently slit Sabrae's throat. She was about to do the same to the male when an idea formed in her mind. She cut off a lock of Sabrae's hair before gingerly placing the knife in the male's hand.

XXXXX

Ilivarra was at the apartment when Nathyrra arrived. "How'd it go?" Ilivarra asked as she flipped through a magazine called 'Popular Assassination'.

Nathyrra pulled the lock of hair out of her pocket. Ilivarra nodded to her. "Good job. Go get some rest. And when you wake up, you should read this magazine. They have the most fascinating article on dismemberment. Did you know that it's possible to make that a woman is never a woman again with only a few knives?"

"I'll keep that in mind." Nathyrra said as she walked towards the bedroom.

Ilivarra watched as her former student walked away. _She's on the path to becoming a true killer…_

XXXXX

The dream returned. Nathyrra once again walked across the shadowy plane. When she turned around, Seelamin stood behind her. This time however, Nackor stood with him. The dwarf grinned and plunged a dagger into Seelamin's chest.

Nathyrra snarled and ran towards Nackor. An incredible rush of satisfaction raced through her veins as she plunged her knife into Nackor's chest. Nathyrra turned around and what she saw made her yes widen and her smile drop.

A duplicate of Nathyrra stood behind the original. They were identical except for the clone was wearing much darker armor and her eyes glowed crimson.

The blue-eyes Nathyrra frowned. Though she could not explain it, she knew that the crimson-eyed drow was a duplicate of herself. When she spoke, it was not her own voice.

_I'm in conniptions   
For the final act  
You came here for_

The crimson one smiled.

_The one derivative   
you manage is the  
One I abhor_

The original glared at the duplicate.

_I need a minute to elaborate  
For everyone the  
Everyday bullshit things  
That you have done_

The duplicate sneered and pulled out a dagger

_Your impossible ego   
Fuck is like a  
Megalomaniacal tab  
On my tongue_

Nathyrra shot the clone a death glare and unsheathed a dagger of her own.

_You fuckin' touch me   
I will rip you apart_

The crimson ran towards the original.

_I'll reach in and take  
A bite out of that shit  
You call a heart..._

The blue-eyed drow blocked the red-eyed drow's attack.

_I don't mind being ogled  
Ridiculed  
Made to feel minuscule_

The clone swung at Nathyrra.

_If you consider the source  
It's kinda pitiful_

Nathyrra dodged the attack and thrust at the duplicate's stomach.

_The only thing you really  
Know about me is  
That's all you'll ever know_

The duplicate ducked and kicked at the original.

_I know why you blame me  
(Yourself)_

Nathyrra jumped to avoid the kick.

_I know why you plague me  
(Yourself)_

The crimson aimed a blow at Nathyrra's head

_I'm turning it around  
Like a knife in the shell_

Nathyrra dodged.

_I wanna understand why  
But I'm hurting myself_

The crimson attempted to stab Nathyrra's thigh.

_I haven't seen a reasons  
To stop it_

Nathyrra blocked the attack and countered it with a thrust to the crimson's chest

_I can't just drop it_

The crimson took a step backwards the avoid the strike.

_I'm just a bastard   
But at least I admit it  
At least I admit it_

The crimson's dagger bit into Nathyrra's shoulder. She grinned maliciously.

_I know why you blame me  
(Yourself)_

Nathyrra ignored the pain and continued to fight.

_I know why you plague me  
(Yourself)_

The crimson increased the speed of her blows.

_Kill you_

Nathyrra shot her a defiant glare.

_Fuck you  
I will never be you_

The crimson struck at Nathyrra's collarbone.

_Kill you_

Nathyrra blocked.

_F you  
I will never be you_

The crimson attacked again. Nathyrra snarled and became even more aggressive.

I can't fuckin' take it   
Anymore  
A snap of the synapse  
And now it's fuckin' war

The crimson swung.

_Kill you_

Nathyrra knocked the knife out of the crimson's hand.

_Fuck you_

Nathyrra slit her clone's throat.

_I will never be you_

XXXXX

Nathyrra woke up in a cold sweat. _What was that? _She lay back on the pillow, about to try and fall back asleep, though she knew it was useless with the memory of the dream fresh in her mind.


	11. Chapter Eleven

m: 'Word Up' belongs to Korn. 'Poison' belongs to Alice Cooper.

WARNING Contains mature themes.

naradrith: Thank you. :D Yes, she should have won, but Nat isn't perfect. :P

shadow0015: And the interview with Mara Jade on page 23, can't forget that. ;-)

Chapter Eleven

Nathyrra aimed another blow at the combat dummy. She had obtained the dummy four years ago, after her first successful mission as an assassin. Ilivarra had suggested she get one for practice, and the dummy now stood in Nathyrra's apartment. The sound of the doorknob turning made Nathyrra stop her practice. She reached out with her magic and breathed a sigh of relief when she learned that it was only Ilivarra.

Ilivarra walked in, followed by a drow male. Nathyrra blinked, she hadn't sensed the presence of the male. She took a closer look at the male and saw that his eyes were blue, and his hair had been dyed blond."Hello." Nathyrra greeted.

Ilivarra nodded to her. "I'm here to give you the briefing for your next mission."

"You're here in person? I'm surprised."

Ilivarra cleared her throat before speaking, "As you may already know, House Dunetan has become quite the threat to the Valsheress's forces."

Nathyrra nodded. "Go on."

"Your mission is to assassinate Matron Triel's weapon master, Alak."

"What's the catch?"

Ilivarra smirked and gestured to the male. "This is Rico, he'll be helping you."

"With what?"

Rico stepped forward. To Nathyrra's shock, the male kissed her on both cheeks. "It's just FAB to meet you." His gaze raked over Nathyrra. "Yes…she will do."

"Ilivarra…"

"You shall be my masterpiece!" Rico circled around Nathyrra. "My crowning achievement!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Rico wagged his finger at her. "No. No. We do not say 'what the hell are you doing', we say," He put on a very feminine, very seductive tone, " 'What are you up to?'" He giggled.

Nathyrra arched an eyebrow. "Wait-"

"How would you feel about breast enhancers?"

"How would you feel about a disintegration spell being cast on your genitals?"

"I'm open to it. It sounds a bit exotic. Like my last boyfriend." Rico winked at Nathyrra. "His accent could make you melt like a daiquiri on a hot, tropical day. And that body…_yum_."

Nathyrra turned towards her former teacher. "What is going on?"

"You see, recently, Alak brought much favor to House Dunetan. Triel has decided to reward him by holding a party in his honor. She has also purchased several surfacer females as slaves to perform. Alak is quite fond of exotic dancers…."

Nathyrra gaped at her. "You can't be serious."

"You must seduce him into taking you back to his chambers. That is the place where you will be able to kill him."

Rico had taken out a tape measurer and was taking Nathyrra's measurements. Nathyrra glared at Ili. "Great. Why don't we just throw in the courtesan blade and label me, 'Nathyrra, full-time assassin, part-time whore'."

"You won't be using knives."

"Then how will I kill him?"

"I'll explain that later. For now, let Rico prepare you."

Rico reached out and grabbed Nathyrra's butt. "You need to tighten this up. Okay, honey?"

Shocked and angry, Nathyrra punched him in the face.

"OW!" Rico clutched his face. "Oh my gods! Oh my gods! I think she broke something! Oh my gods!"

Ilivarra frowned at Nathyrra as she handed Rico a healing potion.

"He just grabbed my ass!" Nathyrra shouted indignantly.

"Oh for the gods' sakes, sweetie, it's for your own good." Rico assured her. He took a mirror out of his pocket and peered into it. "Ugh. I hope concealer can cover that."

Ilivarra glared at Nathyrra. "You're going to have to get used to men grabbing you there if you're going to complete this mission."

Nathyrra stared at her hopelessly.

Now recovered, Rico walked over to Nathyrra. "Okay. I have the PERFECT outfit in mind for you!" Nathyrra could only let out a slight whimper as Ilivarra and Rico dragged her into the other room.

"Ili! Get me an iced vente decaf caramel macchiato! This is gonna take a long time!" Rico stated.

Nathyrra groaned.

XXXXX

"Remember, shake your booty when you dance. Alak didn't come to some school performance by five-year-old children. He wants to see exotic dancers." Rico declared as he placed hair extensions on Nathyrra.

"I need a drink." Nathyrra muttered.

"No. You are on a strict, low-carb, low-fat diet." Rico reminded her.

Nathyrra glared at Ilivarra.

Ilivarra shrugged. "It was either this or stripper."

"And your boobs are no where near the usual size required for that job." Rico added.

Nathyrra glared at him.

Rico pretended not to notice. "Now then, Ili, what do you think Alak's type is? Wilting Flower, Bright and Bubbly, or Smoldering Temptress?"

"Smoldering temptress." Ilivarra said wickedly.

"I'll set you on fire. How's that for smoldering?" Nathyrra snapped.

"Ooh! You are a feisty little thing! You need to smile more though. He leers at you, you smile. He pinches you, you smile. He says, 'Are your pants made of glass? Because I can see myself in them', you smile. He invites you to his chambers, you smile." Rico said, smiling.

"I would absolutely love to hurt you right now." Nathyrra said.

"As long as you smile." Rico said, grinning.

Nathyrra rolled her eyes and addressed Ilivarra again. "I am NOT sleeping with Alak."

"You don't have to. All you have to do is kiss him on the lips."

"Why?" Nathyrra asked suspiciously.

"So that you can poison him."

Nathyrra grimaced.

"It's the only way, Nathyrra."

"I know. I'll do it."

"Well, you could use knives but they don't go well with the outfit." Rico stated.

XXXXX

"I refuse to wear this."

"Why?" Rico and Ili asked in unison.

Nathyrra pointed at herself. Her torso was covered by a red shirt and black bodice. The garments were low-cut and left her shoulders, navel, and the top of her chest exposed. Her pelvis would have been covered in nothing but a black pair of underwear were it not for the two long pieces of crimson and black cloth that stretched from her waist to her ankles and from her lower back to her ankles. A pair of black and red gloves stretched to the middle of her biceps and a pair of black and scarlet boots stretched up to mid-thigh.

"Why not?" Ilivarra asked.

"Red is so your color." Rico declared.

"I haven't felt this naked in public since I was coming out of my mother's crotch."

"Charming." Rico said sarcastically. "We're going to work on your manners afterwards."

"It's not…that bad." Ilivarra said.

"You look HOT."

"I look like a Valsheress wannabe."

"Which is why we're going to dye your hair and skin next."

XXXXX

"How do I look?" Nathyrra asked several hours later. Her hair had been dyed dark red and her skin, white. Her ears were now round and human. She wore the same outfit.

"Like a surfacer whore." Ilivarra said flatly.

Nathyrra grinned brilliantly. "PERFECT!"

Rico stepped out from behind her. He wiped at tear-filled eyes. "It's so beautiful. My art, my masterpiece…" He sniffed. "I have successfully transformed her from hardcore bitch into surfacer sex-slave!"

Nathyrra looked at him. "You like designing whore outfits?"

"It's not the whore look, it's the concept of transformation. You look like a slut, but I make that look good."

XXXXX

Nathyrra took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. Except my dignity. _

Nathyrra and the other dancers stepped onto the stage. The music began to play and the women began to dance.

_Yo pretty ladies around the world  
Got a weird thing to show you  
So tell all the boys and girls  
Tell your brother, your sister and your mamma too  
We're about to go down  
And you know just what to do  
Wave your hands in the air like you don't care  
Gilde by the people as they start to look and stare  
Do your dance, do your dance, do your dance quick mamma  
Come on baby tell me what's the word _

A drow male caught Nathyrra's eye. It was Alak. Nathyrra smiled maliciously and made her way towards him.

Word up everybody say  
When you hear the call you've got to get it underway  
Word up it's the call word  
No matter where you say it you know that you'll be heard

She started to dance in front of him. His eyes followed her everymove, mesmerized.

_Now all you sucker DJ's who think you're fly  
There's got to be a reason and we know the reason why  
You try to put on those airs and you act real cool  
But you got to realize that you're acting like fools  
If there's music we can use it  
Be free to dance  
We don't have the time for psychological romance  
No romance, no romance, no romance for me mamma  
Come on baby tell me what's the word_

Nathyrra smiled and bent down, tracing her finger down his face and giving him a rather nice view of her cleavage. He stared at her, his eyes burning with lust. Nathyrra forced herself to smile. _It's worth it. It's worth it. Think about Nackor's head on a pike. It's worth it. It's worth it. _

_Word up everybody say  
When you hear the call you've got to get it underway  
Word up it's the call word  
No matter where you say it you know that you'll be heard _

Word up everybody say  
When you hear the call you've got to get it underway  
Word up it's the call word  
No matter where you say it you know that you'll be heard

Word up everybody say  
When you hear the call you've got to get it underway  
Word up it's the call word  
No matter where you say it you know that you'll be heard

The song ended and the dancers went backstage. Awhile later, someone tapped Nathyrra on the shoulder. She turned around.

Alak smiled lecherously and extended his hand. "Alak."

Nathyrra shook it. "Zarra."

XXXXX

Alak led Nathyrra to his chambers. He grinned. "Come in, Zarra."

As soon as Nathyrra entered the room, Alak grabbed her. He kissed her neck, making his way down her collarbone.

_Damn it woman, you're pretending to be a concubine, now act like it! _Nathyrra smiled and placed her hands on his back, gently massaging his shoulder blades and gradually making her way down his back. Alak looked up. Nathyrra mentally breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that he was going to kiss her lips. Instead, Alak bit her earlobe, drawing blood. Nathyrra gritted her teeth. _Kiss. My. Lips. You. Little. Bastard._

Alak placed one hand on Nathyrra's butt, greedily groping. It took every ounce of restraint that Nathyrra had to keep from kicking him as she gently bit his neck. Alak slowly pushed her backwards onto his bed, licking her cheek and placing his hand on her thigh as he hovered over her.

Nathyrra's eyes widened as his thigh started moving too far inward for her tastes. _Vith this. _Nathyrra grabbed Alak by the hair and pressed a forceful kiss to his lips. He met her with equal aggression, prodding her lips apart and shoving his tongue into her mouth. Slowly, he went limp.

Nathyrra smiled and pushed him off of her. He stared at her, his scarlet eyes wide with shock.

Nathyrra grinned viciously. "It's interesting how fate's poisonous kiss can attack us at any time." She purred softly. Her skin and hair slowly turned back to their normal colors.

He gaped at her. "You...you're an assassin!"

"Oh don't look at me like that. You should know how easy it is to poison lipstick as long as the wearer is immune to its affects."

Alak started choking. "You…poisonous…bitch." He spat out before his eyes glazed over and his heart stopped.

Nathyrra smiled humorlessly and started to leave. The voice had returned.

_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill _

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison, oh no  
Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison


	12. Chapter Twelve

m: Another huge thanks to the movie, 'Elektra'

shadow0015: Poisoned Seel? I can see why you'd think that but, nope. Remember, dreams are very symbolical. :P

Chapter Twelve

Two years had passed since the death of Alak. Ilivarra sat in her room. Her brow creased in concentration as she pondered her thoughts. The subject of her thoughts was Nathyrra. Lately, Nathyrra had become increasingly brutal and cold, slowing being consumed by the darkness inside her. The truth was; Ilivarra didn't want that. She didn't want Nathyrra to become wholly evil, an object of ruthlessness with mercy for none. Ilivarra could no longer deny it; she had maternal instincts for Nathyrra and wanted better things for her.

_I must find some way to dissuade her from the path of darkness…but what? _Ilivarra suddenly grinned. _A test. _

XXXXX

Nathyrra answered the wisp.

"Your next assignment will be in Xukuth's Thalack."

Nathyrra arched an eyebrow. "And that is…"

"A secluded island outside the Valsheress's influence. It is part of a chain of islands, most of them populated by outcasts from drow society, duerger society, the surface, etc. The victims fled there, thinking it a safe location. You are to travel to the island. We have obtained a house for you to stay at. From there, you shall await your orders for the second part of your mission. Complete this mission, and Nackor's location shall be yours."

XXXXX

Nathyrra stood on the deck of a boat. The water made her uneasy. The murky liquid looked more like shadows rather than water. She distracted herself by concentrating ahead.

XXXXX

The house was moderately large, well furnished and well decorated. Nathyrra scowled at all the windows. They made her feel open, exposed. _It's worth it, _the drow promised herself as she placed her bags in her room.

XXXXX

Nathyrra's eyes snapped open. Cold sweat drenched her body as she sat up on the bed. The dream had come again. Seelamin, the knife, the poison, the song, all of it haunted her once more. "Damn it." Nathyrra muttered and pulled the covers over her shoulders in a useless attempt to fall asleep.

Around six hours past midnight, Nathyrra finally gave up. After brushing her teeth, combing her hair, and completing the rest of her morning routine, Nathyrra thought about her course of action. _Well, I'm stuck here for several days; I may as well make the best of it._

XXXXX

Outside the house, Nathyrra walked onto the beach. She gazed at the water. _It's only water, _she assured herself as she stripped down to her undergarments. An icy feeling engulfed her skin as she dove into the water. Nathyrra began her swim around the mile-long island. A memory of one of her first swimming lessons drifted into her mind.

_A seven-year-old Nathyrra gazed suspiciously at the pool of water. It was six feet deep, two feet taller than the child's current height. She put a toe in the water then immediately pulled it out. "I'm not going in there."_

_Zarra narrowed her eyes. "You WILL go in there. I'm in charge of you for three more years, during which you SHALL learn how to be a decent swimmer. I won't have my youngest sister splashing about like a mongrel when placed in something liquid."_

_"What's wrong with dogpaddling?"_

_"You're going to learn to swim."_

_"What do you care? I thought you wanted me to be dead so that you could take Mom's place."_

_Zarra laughed. "You pose no threat to my dreams of matronhood, little sister. But quit avoiding the subject and get in the water."_

_"Make me." Nathyrra spat._

_Zarra walked over to the child, towering over her. "Listen, you little ibilth, I gave you an order. Now obey it!"_

_Nathyrra snorted. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm not a male!"_

_"But I am your superior, and you shall do as I say."_

_"You won't be my superior for much longer."_

_"Is that what you think? Keep dreaming, little one."_

_Nathyrra crossed her arms over her chest and gave Zarra a determined blue stare._

_Zarra raised an eyebrow at her youngest sister._

_Nathyrra also raised her eyebrow, an expression she had picked up from her older sister at a young age. Zarra's constant use of the expression had influenced Nathyrra and it had soon become both of their trademark expressions._

_Zarra rolled her eyes. "I have better things to do." She started to leave. Before Nathyrra could react, Zarra spun around and pushed her sister into the water._

_Nathyrra let out a yelp of surprise as she hit the water. The child surfaced, shivering from cold. "Y-you ch-ch-cheated!" Nathyrra cried indignantly._

_Zarra bent down towards Nathyrra. "T-t-too bad." She said mockingly._

_Nathyrra suddenly smiled. Zarra quirked an eyebrow. "What-" she was cut off by Nathyrra grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the water._

_"YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Zarra screamed. Her violet eyes were smoldering with anger, underneath her wet white hair._

_Nathyrra laughed and swam away from her angry older sister._

_Zarra gritted her teeth and pulled herself out of the water. "When I come back, you better be doing laps!" She shouted as she stormed out of the room._

XXXXX

Nathyrra walked back towards the house. She scowled when she saw that the door was unlocked. _Hmmm… _Nathyrra quietly stepped inside. She walked into another room, silently picking up a dagger. A form suddenly shot across the room. Nathyrra aimed and threw the knife.

The girl stopped and looked at the knife, which now pinned her sweater to the wall. At first, her face was as pale as her silver hair, but it slowly colored to a naturally pale complexion. Her skin reddened and her blue eyes narrowed. "Gods! Lady! What the hell is wrong with you? You could have killed me!"

Nathyrra ignored the barbs of the fourteen-year-old and walked over to her. The teen frowned. "Great. Now there's a hole in my friggin' jacket. Thanks."

"What did you steal?"

"I didn't take anything! The door was unlocked."

"So now you're a trespasser?"

"No! The owners know me; they let me in all the time. I didn't know they were renting out this dump."

"I see." Quick as a flash, Nathyrra grabbed the girl's arm and pried her fist open. Seelamin's ring was nestled in the middle of the teen's palm. Nathyrra took it back.

The girl sighed and looked at the floor. "Please don't tell my Dad. He'll kill me."

"In some parts of Toril they hang you without a second thought for such an act." Nathyrra stated.

The teen's eyes bulged and she turned around in an attempt to run away. Nathyrra was quicker, and stepped in front of her just as she finished turning.

"Whoa…how did you do that?" she asked, amazed. "That was kick-ass!"

"Get out." Nathyrra hissed.

The half-elf left, an awestruck smile glued to her face.

XXXXX

Nathyrra saw on a large rock, staring out at the dark water surrounding the island. Her magic sensed an approaching presence. It didn't appear hostile, but Nathyrra cast an invisibility spell none-the-less. She snuck up behind him. The man blinked at the place where she had been sitting and cocked his head in confusion.

Deciding it was safe; Nathyrra dropped her spell and tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you looking for me?"

The human man turned around, revealing a pale complexion, short red hair, a chin covered in stubble—chances were he was either growing a beard or hadn't shaved in several days—and surprised grey eyes. He grinned, revealing perfect, white teeth. "Hi. Yes, I was. Have you seen a young girl? About five feet tall, fourteen years old, half-elven, silver hair, pale complexion, blue eyes? She's my daughter, her name's Tialla."

"Yes I have."

"Really? Where?"

"She broke into my house several hours ago."

The man winced. "She didn't take anything, did she?"

"…No."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm willing to pay if she broke anything."

"She didn't."

He extended his hand. "I'm Seelomar. Seelomar Silvapanthoron."

Nathyrra did not shake his hand, she merely folded her arms over her chest and stared at him.

Seelomar blinked and dropped his hand. "Well, I live in the cabin just down the road, so if you ever need anything…yeah. Goodbye." He turned around and left.

XXXXX

Nathyrra brooded on the same rock. _Tialla. Tianna. Silvapanthoron. Silver Panther. Seelomar. Seelamin. Strange coincidence…_

"Hey." greeted a familiar voice.

Nathyrra turned around. Tialla stood several meters behind her, her hands hooked in her jean pockets and her low, silver ponytail draped over one shoulder.

"How long have you been standing there?" Nathyrra asked.

"About a minute." Tialla walked over to Nathyrra and glared at her. "I can't believe you told my dad about earlier today. Now he's all pissed at me. I thought you were cool!"

"I'm not."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a freaking island. Can't I walk around if I want to?"

Nathyrra chose not to answer that.

Tialla continued, "Anyway, my dad's bitching about what happened and he made me come here to invite you to Midwinter dinner to make up for it."

"Midwinter?"

"Yeah. It's the middle of winter. You know, decorate the tree, give presents, sing crappy songs written by old farts…."

"No thanks."

"Aww come on! It's just me and my Dad every night and I'm bored out of my brain. If you don't come he'll make me play board games. The really crappy ones with missing pieces. Pleeease?" She looked at her with the saddest, most pathetic face she could manage.

"That's not going to work on me."

Tialla continued staring relentlessly. It looked as though she would burst into tears at any minute.

Nathyrra sighed. "Alright. I'll come." she said grudgingly.

"Great! Let's go." the child started walking in the direction of her cabin. "I'm Tialla, by the way."

"Nathyrra."

"Can I call you Nat?"

"No."

"Okay, Nat."

Nathyrra scowled.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

shadow0015: Ah, yes, Tialla is a sneaky one. I haven't read Purple yet, but I intend to. "I'm also a guy and we don't have the synaptic scheme to use logic, deductive or otherwise." God, it rocks to be a chick. (sighs happily)

Chapter Thirteen

Nathyrra scowled as she and Tialla walked towards the cabin. "Why did I let you talk me into this?" she asked the girl.

"Because I'm charming and if you don't, I'll just keep breaking into your house." Tialla replied.

"I see."

XXXXX

Seelomar looked up from the vegetables he was coming as his daughter entered the cabin. "I thought I told you not to leave the cabin."

"You didn't even know I was gone."

"Tialla!"

"Chill, Dad. We have a guest." Tialla said, grinning smugly.

Nathyrra walked into the room. Seeing Seelomar's confused expression, she said, "I'm sorry, your daughter told me that you had invited me. I don't want to intrude. I'll go." She turned around.

Tialla shook her head at her father.

"Wait!" Seelomar called out. Nathyrra stopped. Seelomar smiled. "Please stay. I was planning on asking you myself. It must have slipped my mind."

"Her name's Nathyrra, Dad." Tialla declared as she walked towards the door. Nathyrra glared at the girl as she left the room.

"Nathyrra? That's a pretty name." He looked towards the pantry. "Can I offer you a beer? Wine?"

"Water, please."

Seelomar smiled and handed her a glass of water then went back to cutting up veggies.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Nathyrra offered.

"No thank you, I can handle it." He stated.

"I'm surprised. I don't many know males who enjoy cooking." _Well, except for Rico…_

Seelomar chuckled. "Well, I am a father…"

"So I noticed."

"So what about you? Do you have any family? A husband?"

"No…they're all deceased. And…I…I'd prefer not to discuss the matter of my beloved."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Tialla walked back into the room. "Is dinner done yet?"

"Be patient, young lady." Seelomar commanded.

XXXXX

Awhile later, the three sat at the dinner table. Tialla was recounting a tale of one her 'antics' at school. "…So she sees all the cute elven guys who like me just as a friend are talking to me and she 'accidentally' spills ketchup all over my model of Eilistraee. So, I got on the school announcements and said, 'Britney is a slut. Guys, if you're listening to this, this is the voice of the gods. We have spoken'. I got suspended for that and later expelled for fighting."

"I see." Nathyrra said dryly.

"But that was back in the day." Tialla assured her.

Seelomar shook his head. "I'm surprised that you rented out the Blueshield place. Not that many renters this time of year."

"It's for work."

"What exactly do you do?" Tialla asked curiously.

"Layoffs. Payroll deductions. That sort of thing." Nathyrra said evasively.

"Oh. Sounds boring." Tialla stated.

"Tialla!" Seelomar cried.

Nathyrra shrugged. "It has its perks." She attempted to steer the conversation away from the subject of her occupation. "So, is there a school on the island?"

"We're trying home schooling for a while."

"I read at a college level and do algebra II on my own." Tialla said proudly.

"She's a good student. It's the conduct that we have to work on." Seelomar said sternly.

Tialla rolled her eyes. "Not my fault that I don't take bullshit well."

"Hey! Tialla-" Seelomar began.

"Don't say that-" Nathyrra began.

Tialla blinked at Nathyrra.

Nathyrra smiled. "Sorry."

XXXXX

After dinner, Seelomar had take out a wisp and began to play music. Tialla had groaned, claiming that it was 'crappy old fart music', but still accepted when her father asked her to dance.

A warm smile crept across Nathyrra's lips as Tialla and her father danced. For a minute, Nathyrra thought she saw Seelamin dancing with Tialla rather than Seelomar. Nathyrra blinked and the image was gone.

When the song ended, Tialla grinned and led Seelomar towards Nathyrra. "You two should dance."

"What?" Nathyrra and Seelomar asked in unison.

"Come on, Dad, when was the last time you danced with a woman who wasn't a foot shorter than you?" Tialla asked, grinning at her 6'2" father.

Seelomar smiled and held his hand out to Nathyrra. "May I have this dance?"

Nathyrra smiled and took Seelomar's hand. Their dance began with two slow steps, followed by two quick steps. Seelomar lifted his hand slowly twirled Nathyrra. It continued with a series of more complex moves.

Tialla smiled at her father. _He so likes her…_

XXXXX

Nathyrra stood outside on the porch. Seelomar had just finished making sure that Tialla was in bed and now walked onto the porch. He grinned at Nathyrra. "Suddenly I've got a teenager on my hands."

Nathyrra smiled. "She's a good kid."

"I think so too. Most people think she's bad."

"They shouldn't." Nathyrra looked at Seelomar. "Where is her mother?"

"She died a few years ago. Spell casting accident." Seelomar said. Nathyrra could sense that he wasn't telling the truth. She did not press the matter however. "I take it she was a drow?"

"Yes, she was. Drow wizard in fact."

"So does Tialla have any arcane abilities?"

"If she does, I don't know about them." An awkward silence passed. Seelomar looked up. "Mistletoe." He idly commented, looking at the decoration above him and Nathyrra.

"It appears we are both right under it." Nathyrra said, also looking up.

Seelomar and Nathyrra looked at each other. Slowly, they both reached towards the other and kissed. Nathyrra's inner assassin cautioned her about distractions. Nathyrra told her inner assassin exactly where it could stick its dagger as she continued the kiss.

Tialla's acute vision allowed her to see her father and Nathyrra quite clearly in the dark as she stared out the window. The half-drow grinned. _You go Dad._

After a minute, they broke apart. Seelomar gave Nathyrra a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Nathyrra smirked. "Yeah, I hated that." She sighed. "I should go."

"Really?" Seelomar checked the time. "It's only three and a half hours before midnight."

"Thanks for dinner."

When Seelomar turned around, Nathyrra had left. The man chuckled. "Strange woman. Great kisser, though…"

XXXXX

Nathyrra stormed back to the cabin. _Why must I have feelings for him? WHY? I barely even know him! I can't afford distractions…_

A package rested at her front door. Nathyrra arched an eyebrow and took the object inside. The details of her mission rested inside. Nathyrra's eyes widened and she gasped with shock when she saw the names of the targets.

Seelomar and Tialla Silvapanthoron.

She continued reading. Apparently, Tialla's mother, Araynalla, had been a follower of Eilistraee. She had managed to convert several agents of the Valsheress to the goddess of moonlight, and the valsheress decided to take action. Another red sister had taken her Araynalla's life several years ago. Seelomar had fled with Tialla, hoping to save his family form the Valsheress. Nathyrra's job was to dispose of them, Tialla in particular.

She picked up the two poisonous daggers that had come with the package. Nathyrra sank to her knees. _Hells…_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

m: 'Beautiful' belongs to the Dreaming.

shadow0015: It's no easy decision. Here's what Nat chooses;

Chapter Fourteen

Nathyrra quietly crept towards the cabin. Her heart ached at her decision but she pushed down her feelings. Nothing would get in the way of her revenge. Nothing.

The assassin slowly unscrewed the screen on the kitchen window and crawled into the kitchen. She kept her hands on the hilts of her poisonous daggers, edging towards the door. A light suddenly appeared, lighting up the kitchen. Nathyrra spun around.

Seelomar looked at her quizzically. "Nathyrra?"

Nathyrra snarled and unsheathed her daggers. Seelomar's eyes widened with shock and he grabbed a knife off the kitchen counter. Nathyrra rushed towards him, daggers twirling.

"Why are you doing this?" Seelomar shouted as he desperately tried to block.

"It's just business!" Nathyrra yelled in reply.

"You're an assassin?"

Nathyrra knocked the knife out of his hand. "Correct." she plunged her dagger into his chest.

Seelomar started coughing up blood and sank to his knees.

"DAD!" A voice screamed.

Nathyrra turned around. Tialla stood in the doorway, her face ashen with pure shock. The assassin started walking towards the half-drow.

A fireball hurtled towards Nathyrra. She dodged it.

Tialla stared at her hands in shock. She then looked at Nathyrra, a smug smile of hope and triumph adorning her face. Nathyrra narrowed her eyes. "Your newfound magic won't save you." Nathyrra bellowed a lightning bolt spell and threw it at Tialla.

Tialla put up a magical shield. The shield was futile against the force of Nathyrra's magic and the lightning bolt pierced the barrier. Tialla fell back as the bolt struck her, trembling violently as she tried to sit up.

Nathyrra walked over to the girl. Tialla snarled and swiped at Nathyrra's face. To Nathyrra's surprise, a cut opened up on her cheek. Ignoring Tialla's poor attempts to fend her off and using her superior height and strength, she dragged Tialla to her feet and looked straight into her blue eyes as she leveled her dagger at the half-drow's chest.

Tialla managed a weak smile. "I thought you were cool."

"I'm not." Nathyrra responded.

Seelomar lay dying on the floor. His eyes were locked on his daughter and Nathyrra. He was helpless to do anything as Nathyrra stabbed Tialla in the chest. Tialla let out a scream. Seelomar tried to scream as well but couldn't find his voice. As Tialla's eyes rolled backwards in her head, an agony far more painful than the wound in his chest and the poison in his veins entered his heart. He had just witnessed the death of his only the daughter. Tialla, his hope for the future, taken away before his very eyes. He finally stopped struggling and succumbed to the darkness of death.

XXXXX

Leagues away, Ilivarra gazed into a portal. She watched as her student planted a dagger in the girl's chest. Ilivarra let out a sad sigh. "She has failed the test."

XXXXX

Nathyrra dropped Tialla's lifeless body. Tears threatened to fall, but Nathyrra refused to shed them. _Assassins don't weep over their victims, _She reminded herself. Nathyrra turned her head in Seelomar's direction. His grey eyes stared at her. They burned with rage, despair, sorrow, and shock.

Nathyrra tore herself away from those harsh eyes and started walking towards the door.

XXXXX

Nathyrra reached her home ten minutes later. A horribly lifeless feeling had overcome her. She stripped off her armor, allowing the crimson and black garments to litter the floor in an uncaring fashion. The drow could barely feel the cut on her cheek, the numb emotion was so strong. She tried to remind herself that her revenge would soon be at hand, but the feeling remained.

As Nathyrra walked down the hall, she paused for a moment to look in the wall mirror. Her appearance had not changed too much over the years. Her hair now hung just past her shoulders, pulled into a half-ponytail. Seven earrings adorned her left ear. The small cut on her cheek continued to bleed. Her drow features remained young and alluring, except for one difference. The anguished, poisonous eyes of a corpse stared back at her. 

_Cause you are beautiful but your soul is cold and dead  
Angelic but a demon fills your head  
The heaven that you promised life could be  
Was a deadly blended hell and ecstasy_

God, you are so beautiful  
To diamonds in your eyes

I know you're so ugly  
I know you're so ugly on the inside  
I know you're so ugly  
Beautiful but ugly on the inside (on the inside)

You are beautiful but ice runs through your veins  
Slowly draining all my life away  
Perfection in a shell devoid of life  
Cause you leave a trail of broken dreams behind

Beautiful, you're so beautiful  
But I know that's a lie


	15. Chapter Fifteen

m: I've been told that my fic is a lot like 'Kill Bill'. However, it wasn't until recently that I saw the movie. Manny was right. O.O This chapter inspired by 'Kill Bill vol. 2' I would also like to apologize for the long wait for an update. Finals are evil.

shadow0015: LOL. Maybe if he had made the pie, she would have just dismembered him rather than stab him. ;)

Ruxy (not a chance in hell that I'm gonna spell out that long name. :P ): Nat is a drow bitch, Nackor just brought it out even more. Which song, by the way? (I've put in so many that I'm turning the story into a virtual song fic)

Chapter Fifteen

Nathyrra stepped off the boat. She had barely noticed how long the trip was, she was so numb. The weight of the deed she had committed did not make her heart ache—she would not allow it to—but rather, made her emotionally frozen. Sighing, she waited for the escort that was to take her home.

Three figures approached. As they came closer, Nathyrra realized that they were far too short to be of the drow. She was too late, and was soon hit in the chest with a speeding bullet. The impact made her fly backwards several feet, landing on her back.

The lead duerger kept a firm grip on his sling as he approached. "Grab her arms and legs." he commanded of his comrades. The other two grabbed Nathyrra's arms and legs. That was a bit pointless, Nathyrra was far too stunned from the bullet wound to attempt to struggle. She mentally cursed her own stupidity as the leader came closer.

The dwarf grinned. "My brother told me you were a pretty lass. He wasn't kidding."

Nathyrra glared at him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Navor. Navor Blackhammer. I'd shake your hand, but you seem a bit 'subdued' at the moment."

Nathyrra continued to smolder. Navor chuckled and tapped his sling. "These are some of my special bullets. They can create a hole in a stone wall if necessary, so I can only imagine how badly your tits must be stinging right now."

Nathyrra spat blood in his face. Navor grimaced and wiped it off his face. He pulled out his canteen, took a swig of the dwarven ale inside, and spat the contents onto Nathyrra's face. "Beat that." He taunted, before knocking the assassin unconscious.

XXXXX

Nathyrra once again walked in the shadowy plane that made her dreams. Her twin daggers were gripped in her fingers and she walked with caution, alert and ready for whatever nightmare her subconscious was ready to spring upon her.

Sure enough, the blond barbarian and the duerger appeared. Nackor gave his customarily wide grin to Nathyrra before unsheathing a dagger.

"No!" Nathyrra shouted before throwing one of her own daggers at Nackor.

The knife became embedded in the dwarf's forehead. He let out a strangled cry and fell to the ground, unmoving.

Nathyrra's muscles jerked and she started moving towards Seelamin. A confused expression dotted her face, for her body moved without her mind's consent. The confusion was replaced by horror as she raised the dagger. Helpless to stop herself, Nathyrra plunged her knife into Seelamin's chest.

He cried out and his face twisted into a mask of pain. Blood poured from the wound, as did a green substance. Nathyrra realized that her dagger was poisonous.

Seelamin gave her pained, weak smile. "Whoever appeals to the law against his fellow man is either a fool or a coward. Whoever cannot live without that law is both. For a wounded man shall say to his assailant, 'If I live I will kill you. If I die, you are forgiven.'"

"Such is the rule of honor." Nathyrra finished softly.

Seelamin smiled once more before falling to the ground. Even in death, his eyes remained locked on Nathyrra. She could see her reflection in his metallic grey eyes. Her own eyes glowed crimson.

XXXXX

Nathyrra's eyes snapped open. She realized that her hands were bound, a gag had been tied around her mouth, and she was lying on the ground in a strange room. The drow tried to cast a spell, only to learn that she was unable to cast her magic. _The ropes must be spelled against magic, _She thought.

The door at the end of the room opened. Navor grinned at Nathyrra. "Wakey wakey, Sweetheart."

XXXXX

Navor and the second dwarf took Nathyrra to a cemetery. The third was already there, standing by an open grave. Nathyrra let out a slight grunt as Navor and the second dropped her carelessly on the ground.

"Is the hole finished?" Navor asked.

The third nodded. "It's six feet under. She should fit."

"Good." Navor declared. The three turned towards Nathyrra.

Nathyrra narrowed her smoldering eyes at the men.

The second grinned. "Look at those eyes. This bitch is furious."

"Never seen a drow with blue eyes before." The third commented.

_You learn new things everyday, _Nathyrra thought sarcastically.

"What about that guy….what's his name…Drizzt?"

Navor shook his head. "Naw. Drizzt has purple eyes. Hers are blue."

"Oh."

Navor grinned. "My uncle, Mickey, had blue eyes. Of course, they're not really blue. You see, he got this mage to make his eyes blue in order to pick up chicks. Well, chicks weren't the only thing they attracted. There's a rare type of bird, Coogershnackler, that's very attracted to the color blue. Its eggs are white with blue spots…. "

_He's Nackor's brother, alright, _Nathyrra thought.

"…So the bird was flying by and got a good look at Uncle Mickey's eyes. The bird thought his eyes were her eggs, and attacked him. Mickey took her out, but not without loosing two of his eyes during the battle. Incapable of living without his sight, he paid the same mage to give him new eyes. Unfortunately, a mouse somehow got involved with the spell and gave my uncle…err… rather 'mousy' looks. After that, Uncle Mickey escaped to the surface where he became a popular spokesperson for some restaurant. But as you tell, Uncle Mickey's luck was never very good, and after a lengthy career, he was fired for his brief—but disturbing—nude scene in a children's play. He died alone. (A/N: And that children, is the story of how Mickey Mouse came to be…I've lost my mind.)"

The second nodded. "Great story, Nav."

_I suppose the ability to tell truly obnoxious stories runs in the Blackhammer family, _Nathyrra thought dryly.

"Thanks." Navor look at Nathyrra. "Let's get her buried."

The second and Nackor picked her up. Nathyrra started struggling to get free. The second let out a yelp as used her legs to make his hands twist. The drow took advantage of this to shake loose and fall to the ground.

Before Nathyrra could react, Navor grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled her up so that they were nearly side-to-side. Navor leveled a needle at one of her eyes. Nathyrra immediately stopped struggling.

Navor frowned. "Listen up, bitch. I'm gonna give you two choices. One; you stop struggling and we bury you, nice and easy. Two; you keep struggling and stick this needle in your pretty eyes. Then you'll be helpless, buried alive, and blind. Now then," He rolled her onto her back, still pointing the needle at her eyes. "Are we gonna do this smoothly, or are you gonna act like a rothe's ass?"

Nathyrra scowled and stared at him. Her eyes were hard as diamonds, her pride not allowing her to give any indication of true submission.

Navor still recognized this as surrender. "Smart choice." He said as he lifted her up and placed her in a wooden coffin. He pulled the gag off of her mouth. "Any last words?"

Nathyrra shook her head.

"This is for what you've done to my brother." Navor stated as he closed the lid.

The sound of the casket falling filled Nathyrra's ears. It was soon filled by the sound of dwarven laughter and a loud thump as the coffin hit the bottom of the hole. The laughter soon faded away as dirt was piled on top of the casket.

Several minutes passed. The disoriented Nathyrra was attempting to compose herself. She looked up. Her darkness-accustomed eyes could easily make out the lid of the wooden coffin. A memory flashed through her mind.

_"I am going to teach you something new today, Alurl Faen." Ilivarra declared._

_"Joy." Nathyrra said sarcastically._

_"Silence, al'vur." Ili snarled. She led Nathyrra to the combat room. A board of wood had been propped up between two supporters. _

_"Keep in mind, I don't teach everyone this." Ili told Nathyrra._

_"Are you teaching me because I'm special?" Nathyrra drawled._

_"Stupid, irrational, and brash were the words I was thinking." Ilivarra shot back. She walked over to the board. "There may be a time in your life when you may need to do this." She let out a battle cry and punched the board, driving a fist size hole into the wood. "This may be useful to you one day. There may come a time where you'll need to break into a room, demonstrate your strength to a prisoner, escape a coffin…" A distant look formed in Ili's eyes as she said this._

_Nathyrra blinked. "Well, I can do that, but not when I'm as close to the wood as you."_

_"Then learn, Al'vur." Ilivarra spat before walking away._

_Nathyrra walked towards the wood and struck it. Her knuckles throbbed as she did so. She struck the board again. The drow winced in pain and clutched her hand._

_Ilivarra shook her head from the doorway. "Pathetic. You give up before even trying. Have some courage, al'vur." She walked away._

_Nathyrra gritted her teeth and went back to work._

_XXXXX_

_Several weeks passed but Nathyrra was still unable to break the wood. One night—after a particularly grueling training session—Nathyrra and Ilivarra were eating dinner. Nathyrra's knuckles were stiff and burning with agony as she attempted to maneuver her utensil. Exasperated, she dropped her fork and began to eat with her hands._

_Ilivarra snarled and picked up Nathyrra's bowl. "If you want to eat like an al'vur, you can live and sleep outside like an al'vur! Now then, if you don't want to make your nickname more literal," she threw some of the contents of the bowl across the room before slamming it down in front of Nathyrra. "THEN PICK UP THAT FORK!"_

_Nathyrra scowled. Sharp stabs of pain raced through her fingers as she attempted to pick up the fork. She winced in agony but successfully used the utensil and placed a forkful of food in her mouth. Ilivarra smiled at her student. "Excellent."_

_Nathyrra gave her a quizzical expression._

_"You have learned a valuable lesson, Alurl Faen." Ili stated._

_"What lesson?"_

_"I'll let you dwell on that."_

XXXXX

Nathyrra put on a humorless smile. "There are no results without pain." She recited. She looked down at her feet. Slowly, she managed to pull her feet out of the ropes. Unfortunately, her right foot still had the rope securely attached and prevented her from using magic.

_I suppose I must do this the old-fashioned way, _Nathyrra thought as she shook lose of the ropes that bound her hands. The assassin curled her fingers into a fist and punched the lid. She punched it several more times. A crack began to form.

Ignoring her bleeding knuckles, Nathyrra continued her assault. Soon, the wood broke and dirt spilled into the coffin. Nathyrra crawled to the surface, gasping for air and covered in dirt. _Vengeance, _she thought as she lay on the ground.

XXXXX

_Boring night, _Peter thought as he cleaned a glass. The bar was empty except for him. The svirf bartender noticed someone approaching outside. _Who would be coming at this hour?_

A drow woman walked into the bar. She covered from head to toe in dirt, her deep blue eyes the only thing on her form that was not dirty. Peter stared at her in open shock. She sat down at the counter. "Water, please." She ordered.

Peter blinked and filled a glass with water before handing it to her. "Do you uh…want soap with that?" He asked jokingly.

She glared at him. "How much?"

"Three gold."

She reached into her pocket. A piece of cloth fell out. She picked it up, but not before Peter saw the symbol.

The bartender's eyes widened. "Y-You're a red sister?"

Nathyrra rolled her eyes. "Relax, gnome. I don't usually give out free samples."

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. "A-Anything else I can get you, miss…?"

"My name's not important." Nathyrra stated before placing the gold on the counter and standing up to leave. Her gazed flicked over a sharp knife that rested next to Peter's water glass. "May I borrow that?"

The svirf pushed the knife at her.

Nathyrra took it. "Thanks." She cut off the ropes that were still attached to her wrist and ankle and kicked them to the side, before attaching the knife to her waist.

Peter watched as she left. _Strange bunch, those red sisters._

XXXXX

Nathyrra crept towards the campsite. Navor and the other two dwarves were laughing around a campfire, drinking and congratulating each other.

"Nackor's gonna be pleased when he finds out that we finally nailed that lass." the third declared.

"He sure is." Navor agreed.

The second raised his glass. "To the final death of House Kant'tar." They all drank.

Nathyrra's lips curled into a malicious smile. How wrong they were.

XXXXX

An hour later, the third stood up to relieve himself. Nathyrra followed him towards a rock formation away from the camp. When she was certain of her advantage, the assassin threw her knife at the third. The dwarf collapsed, the dagger sticking out of his back.

Nathyrra dragged him behind a large boulder.

XXXXX

Another hour passed. The second walked towards the rock formation, curious as to what was taking his comrade so long. A figure stood in the distance. He realized that it was far too tall to be his comrade, but it was too late. A lightning bolt struck him, and he fell backwards.

Nathyrra smiled at the stunned dwarf and placed her boot heel on top of his head. The duerger stared at her with obvious fear. Nathyrra smiled viciously and crushed his head with a single, powerful stomp.

When she looked up, the drow saw Navor staring at her. Navor instantly turned around and ran. Nathyrra let out a snarl before grabbing the second's axe and chasing after Navor. "COWARD!" She screamed.

"Better to be a live coward rather than a dead hero!" Navor shot back before running into the cabin and locking the door behind him.

Nathyrra ran to the door. She saw that it was immune to spells and could not be picked with a lock. She settled for the next best thing. The assassin picked up the axe and slammed it into the door. She continued beating it until a large hole appeared, revealing Navor's frightened face.

Nathyrra gave him a grin that both insane and vengeful. "Heeere's Natty!"(A/N: Okay, I've been watching 'The Shining'. Couldn't resist. XD)

Nathyrra reached inside and opened the door. She walked into the room and grabbed the front of Navor's shirt, lifting him off the ground. The drow smiled once again, her eyes smoldering. "When you go to Hell, save a seat for your brother. He'll be joining you shortly." She plunged the axe into Navor's chest.

His eyes rolled back in his head as he died. Nathyrra dropped him and walked out the door. She noticed that now, after she had taken revenge, her anger been replaced once again with numb emptiness.

She let out a snarl. _This shall not control me. I will kill Nackor and then…then I will be free of this feeling, _Nathyrra thought stubbornly as she trudged down the road.


	16. Chapter 16

m: 'Slept So Long' belongs to Jay Gordon. Special thanks to 'The Punisher'

shadow0015: Mickey Mouse is an evil bastard with mafia connections. Maybe Navor is the middle child. Although, Nackor has so many relatives that I've kinda lost track. I'm the youngest in my family (Number two out of two) so I used to get manipulated and beat up by my sister. LOL. Wait…I still get manipulated. (She's smarter than I am…and she knows it…crap.) I thought 'Kill Bill' was a great movie. I'm starting to wonder if there's any way I can give Nat a 'pussywagon' :D

Chapter Sixteen

Nathyrra pulled her knife out of the dwarven assassin's throat. That was the seventh she had encountered that day. _Nackor must know that I'm coming for him, _Nathyrra thought, wearing a cruel smile.

As she continued forward, fatigue was starting to take its toll on her. Her eyelids started to droop but she snapped them open. _No. I can't fall asleep. That will make me easy prey for some duerger._

The drow saw the lights of an inn ahead. She grinned in relief and made her way towards it.

XXXXX

"What can I get ya?" The svirf bartender asked.

"A room. Just for tonight."

The svirf took out a key. Nathyrra took out several gold pieces. They exchanged the objects and Nathyrra left to find her room.

XXXXX

Nathyrra walked through the shadowy planes of her dreams. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. The seven-foot barbarian looked down at her. The drow smiled and reached up to kiss him but he stopped her. His grey eyes were hard as diamonds as he spoke.

_Walking  
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
And hating  
Things that I can't bear  
_

_Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?  
Well did you? _

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise(surprise)  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

Walking, Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
And hating  
Things that I can't bear

Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?

I hate you!

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
And touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart too  
How'd it get this far  
Playing games with this old heart  
I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you

I've slept so long without you

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

Nathyrra gave him a look of hurt confusion. Instead of the gentle care that he usually took, Seelamin roughly grabbed her arm. The barbarian plunged a dagger into her arm and began to coat it with the green substance the flowed in Nathyrra's veins. When finished, he stabbed himself in the chest. Nathyrra cried out in horror and sank to her knees. Seelamin's metallic grey eyes bore into her. The drow could see her reflection in his orbs. Her eyes glowed scarlet, and the tears that streamed down her face were the same green as her 'blood'.

XXXXX

Nathyrra sat up bolt right in her bed. Her breathing was rapid and shallow, and sweat poured down her face. Frowning, she took several deep breaths and wiped the sweat away from her forehead. Knowing that she would not fall back asleep and that it would not be wise to set off until hours later, Nathyrra got up.

After brushing her teeth, washing her face, and combing her hair, Nathyrra pulled on a pair of black pants and a sports bra. She dropped to the floor and began doing push ups.

_Might makes right. Keep your muscles tight. Make your knives bite. Reach beyond your height. Keep your steps light. Become one with the night. See past your sight. Perform this to win the fight, _Nathyrra mentally recited. Ilivarra had taught her this a number of years ago, telling her that if she could perform everything the rhyme dictated, she would make a decent assassin. Nathyrra continued to recite the rhyme in her head, striving to drive the memory of the dream out of her mind.

A quiet knock was heard at the door. The drow got up and opened the door. A female, just shy of six feet, part-drow stood in the door. Her amethyst eyes stared coldly at Nathyrra. Her hair was a lighter shade of purple, completely braided across her head. Black stripes covered her skin. She wore purple boots, belt, gloves, and vest. Blue pants and a sleeveless shirt.

The drow threw a right hook that knocked Nathyrra backwards. Nathyrra quickly recovered her balance and attempted to shut the door in the woman's face. The drow put her foot in the door before Nathyrra could finish and punched Nathyrra in the stomach.

The wizard grunted before casting an invisibility spell and moving into another corner of the room.

The part-drow walked into the room. She looked around. "Hmmm…if I were an assassin, where would I be standing?"

"Right behind you." Nathyrra hissed before delivering a solid punch to the woman's back.

The part-drow gave no indication of pain as Nathyrra hit her and kicked at Nathyrra's knees. Because Nathyrra moved, the blow meant to shatter her kneecap hit her in the thigh muscle instead. Nathyrra gritted her teeth and threw another punch at her enemy. The other drow dodged.

"So, do you have a name?" Nathyrra asked as she prepared another punch.

The purple-haired drow caught Nathyrra's fist in her hand. "Faeryl Besair." she replied before grabbing Nathyrra's arms and throwing her across the room.

The wizard rolled to prevent injuries and stood up. "Any relation to Korve Besair?"

"Don't you dare mention that son of a bitch!" Faeryl snarled.

Nathyrra broke off the post on the bed. "Let me guess. He's your father?"

Faeryl growled and ran towards Nathyrra. The drow swung the post at her torso. Faeryl grabbed it and snapped the object in half before tossing it into the corner of the room.

Though Faeryl was obviously stronger, Nathyrra was much faster. She avoided Faeryl's next blow by doing a back handspring. "So, what did Korve fuck to create you?" she asked casually.

Faeryl narrowed her eyes and stormed towards her. Nathyrra grabbed a knife off the desk and stabbed her in the shoulder. Faeryl grinned and pulled it out as though it were merely a splinter. Nathyrra stared at her in open horror.

Faeryl's grin widened and she grabbed Nathyrra by the neck. Nathyrra attempted to struggle and tried to pry Faeryl's hands off her throat. The part-drow sighed and slammed Nathyrra against the wall, dangling her in the air. Nathyrra blinked with daze, trying to regain her senses.

Nathyrra soon regained her senses as Faeryl buried the dagger deep in her shoulder. She cried out in pain. Faeryl smirked and toyed with the blade. "I'm going to cut off your pretty little face." the part-drow promised as she raised the knife.

Thinking quickly, Nathyrra grabbed Faeryl's braids and yanked them towards her. Faeryl let out a howl and dropped Nathyrra. The wizard dove through Faeryl's legs, slid across the floor, turned around, kicked Faeryl in the back of her knees, and swept her feet from beneath her. Nathyrra rolled to get out of the way of the falling part-drow before standing up and delivering a hard kick to her ribs.

Faeryl grunted. "You're gonna wish your mother drowned you at birth!"

"What makes you thinks she didn't try?" Nathyrra calmly replied as she executed another kick. Faeryl grabbed Nathyrra's leg and twisted it, spraining the ankle and making the drow fall. "I've heard of you. They say that you're practically invincible and as quick as a lightening bolt." She kicked Nathyrra in the jaw. "Frankly, I'm not impressed."

Nathyrra spit blood onto her boots. Faeryl reached towards her. The drow shouted a fireball spell at her. It had no effect on the part-drow. She laughed at Nathyrra's astonished face. "Magic immunity, fool!"

Faeryl grabbed the drow and threw her across the room. Nathyrra winced as she crashed into a painting, falling to the ground and creating new bruises on her back. She shakily stood up.

Faeryl laughed. "You're tough. I'll give you that." she strode towards Nathyrra.

Nathyrra did a cartwheel to avoid her. "Let me guess, you're here because of Nackor."

"He turned to mercenaries after learning that his own brother failed." Faeryl said as she threw another punch at Nathyrra. The drow ducked, and the part-drow's fist broke through the wall. She tried to pull it out but was unsuccessful.

Nathyrra smirked. "Mercenary, eh? Following in Daddy's footsteps?"

Faeryl snarled and pulled her fist out of the wall. "I will have nothing to do with that asshole!"

"You took his last name. You must feel some connection towards him." Nathyrra taunted.

Faeryl continued to assault Nathyrra with blows, but the drow avoided all of them. "So what's the price on the my head, exactly? I'm curious." Nathyrra stated.

"Three hundred thousand gold. I'm not just doing this for the money. You see, I never got the chance to kill Korve-"

"I see he's a popular male." was Nathyrra's sarcastic interjection as she dodged another hit.

"But that trainer of yours did. She stole it from me. It was MINE! NOT HERS!" Nathyrra could tell by the raw anger and grief in her voice that Faeryl was still in deep pain by whatever her father had done to her. She couldn't have been very old. By drow terms, she was only fourteen or fifteen years of age. Unexperienced, but more than able to compensate with raw power. This woman was like a spoiled child that had been denied a favroite toy. Spiteful, angry, and violent. Or perhaps, she only behaved in this manner when forced to confront a sector of her past. Whatever the reason, Nathyrra would try to find a way to use Faeryl's rage against her.

Faeryl narrowed her eyes. "Now that I can't kill Korve, and I can't kill her, I'm going to settle for the next best thing; you. That will satisfy my revenge. That will hurt your whore of a trainer, won't it?"

Nathyrra laughed. "You don't know the first thing about revenge. And by killing me, you're probably only avenging your father."

"You bitch! I'll kill you for those words!" Faeryl screamed. Nathyrra failed to deflect Faeryl's next blow. The impact sent her sprawling towards the window. The glass shattered and Nathyrra fell backwards, hanging half-way out the window. The drow snarled and pulled a piece of glass out of her cheek.

Faeryl grabbed Nathyrra's waist and threw her upwards. She laughed as the drow hit the ceiling, creating new wounds. She hit the floor in a bloody mess. Nathyrra spit more blood onto the ground and tried to stand up.

Faeryl shook her head. "I'm surprised you're not dead yet." She grabbed Nathyrra's by the hair and threw her at the bookshelf. Nathyrra crashed into the object, making it collapse. She rolled out of the way of the falling bookshelf. Nathyrra let out a bitter laugh. "That's what they all say. Or think, anyway."

The mercenary grabbed the drow and threw her against the wall once more. This time, Nathyrra crashed into the wall, creating a drow-sized hole and falling through into the room adjacent to hers.

"What the hell?" asked a male svirf as the drow crashed into a chair. Faeryl's fist broke through the wall, creating an even larger hole and allowing her to walk into the room. The three svirfs watched in shock as Faeryl grabbed Nathyrra's neck and slammed her onto the countertop.

Nathyrra used one hand to keep Faeryl from breaking her neck and the other to take a steaming pot and pour the contents onto her attacker. Faeryl growled as the liquid poured into her eyes, blinding her for the moment.

Nathyrra let out a cry of rage and ran towards Faeryl, using the pot as a battering ram. Faeryl crashed through the other wall and flew into the hallway. In her anger, Nathyrra let go of the pot and charged towards Faeryl. The impact made them both crash into the stair railing. They fell off the floor, hitting the stairs as they fell.

Before Faeryl could stand up, Nathyrra grabbed a broken piece of the railing. The wood had been sharpened by the break. Nathyrra ran it through Faeryl's skull. The mercenary would have collapsed, had the wood not been stuck in the wall by the force of the attack.

The one female and two male svirfs cautiously left their room and peered down the stairs at the mercenary and wizard. One of the males saw the sight of Faeryl and turned around to vomit.

"Are you alright?" The female called, trying to conceal her disgust.

Nathyrra wiped the blood away from her face and looked at them. "I'll be alright." She looked at Faeryl. "She won't."

"One…Two…Three." The other male recited.

Nathyrra fell backwards, unconscious.

XXXXX

Nathyrra blinked as she awoke. She started to sit up but a cool hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Don't try to move just yet. You may not be completely healed." The female svirf warned.

Nathyrra ignored her and sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. "How long have I been out?"

"About two days." she replied.

The assassin looked down at herself. Her wounds were completely healed, except for several scars and bruises. When she realized that she was wearing nothing but her underwear and a large amount of bandages on her chest she turned towards the woman, one eyebrow arched. "What happened to my clothes?"

"If you remember, those clothes of yours were little more than rags after that woman was finished with you. There was substantial damage done to your legs and chest, so I had no choice but to remove those garments." She shook her head. "I recommend that next time you pick a different outfit than a sports bra and a pair of athletic pants when you get into a fight with someone who's a good foot taller than you."

Nathyrra scowled. "I didn't exactly have much of a choice."

"Well, if you get a choice next time, you should pick something different."

"So are you a cleric?" Nathyrra asked, changing the subject.

"No, but I used to be the healer for my village."

One of the male svirfs stuck his head into the room .Nathyrra recognized him as the one who had vomited at the sight of Faeryl. "Hey, is she-" he stopped when he saw Nathyrra. "Feeling better?"

"Worlds better." Nathyrra replied.

The other svirf walked into the room. "Hey! She's awake!"

The female smiled. "I me to introduce myself. My name is Diane." She pointed at the one who had vomited. "That's Cliff." Diane pointed at the last svirf. "That's Norm."

Nathyrra nodded. "Pleased to meet you all."

"What's your name?" Norm asked.

"Vasenna" Though they had treated her with kindness, Nathyrra had decided that one could never be too careful.

"Savenna?" Cliff asked, puzzled.

"Why don't you just call me Vas?" Nathyrra offered.

"Sure thing, Vas."

Nathyrra shook her head. "I must go."

"Are you certain? You're welcome to-" Diane began but Nathyrra cut her off. "I thank you for your generosity, but I have a pressing matter to attend to, and I must leave immediately." The drow stood up. "I suppose you don't have my clothes, do you?"

"I threw those rags away." Diane responded.

"Very well. I'll return to my room." She noted that Norm and Cliff's eyes followed her as she left. _Like they've never seen female arms, legs, and ribs before. All men are the same._

XXXXX

Nathyrra stood in front of what remained of the svirfs' room door. She had paid the innkeeper for the damage and was saying her goodbyes to the svirfs.

"Now you've done it. My cousins won't stop talking about 'the pretty drow that they 'rescued' for weeks'." Diane said, winking at Nathyrra.

"Diane!" the embarrassed men cried simultaneously.

Nathyrra chuckled. "Thank you once again. I must take my leave now, but I shall remember your kindness." As she walked out of the inn, Nathyrra pondered the idea of kindness. _They showed me kindness. Perhaps I could…No. There is no room for kindness or mercy in my line of work. I must remain strong. My principles must not be poisoned by these ideas. I will think of revenge, I am close to it now. _She continued down the road.


	17. Chapter 17

m: My apologies if this chapter seems a bit short, but I just wrote 48 pages for ootr, so don't be surprised if this isn't as long as usual.

Ruxy: Yeah, 'Beautiful' is a great song. I love the irony too. :D

Chapter Seventeen

When Nathyrra returned to her apartment, Ilivarra was waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." Ilivarra said flatly.

Nathyrra ignored her and checked her wisp. The coordinates of Nackor's location were waiting on the magical device. Nathyrra took a moment to memorize them before walking towards her closet.

Ilivarra sighed. "Nathyrra, this will bring you no peace."

"I don't believe you." Nathyrra declared as she walked out of her closet. Though she appeared to be wearing a simple red shirt, black pants and jacket, they were actually made to be more powerful and protective than a suit of red dragon armor.

"I've walked down this path, Nathyrra. It is better to let go. It took me a long time to learn that lesson. It is my hope that you will learn it sooner. Peace never comes with vengeance."

"I _will_ kill Nackor. Your words cannot stop me." Nathyrra said with determination.

Ilivarra scowled. "Very well then. Go, you stubborn al'vur. I won't stop you. I didn't stop you last time, nor will I stop you this time. However, if you think that I will waiting for you to come crawling back and receive healing, you are sadly mistaken."

Nathyrra didn't respond to this as she walked out of the door.

XXXXX

Nathyrra approached a large house. _He must have made a hefty sum betraying houses, _she thought bitterly. The assassin unsheathed her daggers and kicked the door open.

She made her way through the rooms, finally stopping when a familiar face came into view. A dwarf was in the kitchen, sitting on a stool. Nackor grinned at Nathyrra. "Six years since I've seen you. You're still as pretty as ever, lass."

"You and I have a score to settle." Nathyrra spat.

"Ah, you're still angry I see."

"Angry? I get angry when Ili calls me a cow. I get angry when I don't get a good night's sleep. I'm far past angry. If you have a word for what I'm feeling right now I'd love to hear it. I certainly don't know what the hell it's called."

"Pure, unbridled, furious hate and rage." Nackor replied calmly. The duerger stood up and started to pace the room. "I'm sure ye wish to get to killing me, but before you do I have some questions for you."

Nathyrra raised her dagger to throw at him. Nackor was quicker, and threw a dagger that pinned her sleeve to the wall and forced her to drop her knife. "Now, now, lass." He began, "It's only a few questions. I won't hurt you just yet."

Nathyrra scowled and sheathed her daggers. Nackor gestured to the stool. "Have a seat."

Nathyrra cautiously sat down.

Nackor began to circle around her. "You see, Nat, I've always been a curious dwarf so naturally I have quite few things I wish to ask you." He smiled. "However, you are an excellent liar, which compels me to not believe a word you say."

"You're a liar as well, dwarf."

"That I am. But I still wish to have my questions answered truthfully."

"What do you suppose we should do about that?"

Before Nathyrra could blink, Nackor pulled out a dart. The force of his throw made the dart become embedded in Nathyrra's thigh.

"What the hell did you just put in me?" Nathyrra screeched.

"Truth serum. Very powerful. I suggest you not move for several minutes. If you try and pull it out, I'll have to put another one in your eye."

Nathyrra gritted her teeth and glared at him.

"You hate me, Nathyrra. You've wanted to kill me for twelve years. I've sent plenty of my own assassins after you, but each time you've eluded them. That takes true skill. I respect that. It has also led to some interesting realizations about your character, though of course there are still things that are an enigma to me."

"How long does this shit take to work?" Nathyrra growled.

"A few more minutes. Just enough time for me to finish. I find myself fascinated by ye, lass."

"Get a girlfriend, duerger."

Nackor laughed. "Not like that. I ain't intrigued by you the same way Seelamin was. Ah Seel." He smirked. "The barbarian truly did impact you. His love turned you into a warm and caring person, his death into a cold ruthless assassin. You can take that dart out now."

Nathyrra pulled the object out of her thigh.

"Here's question number one; did you really think that your life on the surface would work?"

Nathyrra took a deep breath. "No…I didn't. But I would have had Seelamin!"

"Even your barbarian wouldn't have been able to protect you from your society, Nat. Your family would have sent hordes of assassins after you. You know this."

"It would have been worth it."

"Ah. Your devotion is incredible, though misguided at times."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm asking the questions, lass. You'll have your turn when I'm finished. Next question; you killed a ton of people to get to me. You enjoyed every single death, didn't you?"

"Yes, all but two."

"Oh?"

"Tialla and Seelomar."

"I see. In those two you saw the chance for a new life. A life filled with compassion and kindness, of unity and justice. However, you still killed them. Do you know why you killed them?"

"Why?"

"You are a truly driven woman. You refused to let anything get in the way of your original goal, even a better solution. Your lust for revenge is so strong, that you even allowed the possibility to love again be destroyed by your own rage. You are nearly consumed by hate. Not completely, or you wouldn't feel anything for their deaths. The reason you feel only numb, is that you are a natural-born killer."

Nathyrra stared at him, amazed by his insight.

"Last question. Do you really think that killing me will bring you peace?"

"Yes."

"Have you thought about what happens afterwards?"

"You said that was the last question."

"You're right. I'll suppose that answer will have to play itself out. Now then, if you have any questions of your own, I'm ready to answer."

"There's only one that I truly wish to know." Nathyrra stared at Nackor. "Why? Why did you kill him?"

"There are two reasons to that question. Three actually. The first is money. The Valsharess paid me well to assist in overthrowing your family, and he was practically a Kant'tar himself. The second is revenge. Your family nearly destroyed my clan years ago and took me into slavery. During that time, I became well acquainted with a certain future Valsharess, and received training as an assassin. With the death of your family, I received my personal revenge. The third is the simplest of all. Like you, I am a killer. I enjoyed every moment of Seelamin's death. It made me feel wonderful."

Nathyrra's blue eyes smoldered with loathing. "Let's finish this."

"If you insist. Though I have one last surprise for you." Nackor pulled out a scroll.

"NO!" Nathyrra cried and ran towards him. It was too late. Nackor laughed as he teleported away. "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Several dwarves started materializing out of thin air. Nathyrra snarled and attacked, slaughtering all of them. Dozens more appeared, but Nathyrra killed them all. Finally, only one was left.

He tired to run, but Nathyrra was much faster. She grabbed him by the shirt and pressed a dagger to his throat. "Where is Nackor?" She roared.

"His bedroom. Upstairs at the end of the hall." He looked at her with desperate eyes. "Mercy…" The dwarf begged.

Nathyrra plunged her dagger into his chest, her eyes hard as stone.

Several minutes later, Nathyrra reached Nackor's room. She pushed it open.

Nackor stood in the center of the room. "And so the final battle commences. I'll miss ye, lass."

Nathyrra let out a cry of rage and ran towards Nackor. He blocked her first attack, swinging at her torso with his other dagger. Nathyrra dodged and pivoted on her foot before attempting to stab him in the ribs. Nackor ducked, throwing a kick at her legs. The drow jumped to avoid it, aiming a kick of her own in-between Nackor's legs. Nackor's thighs clamped down on her foot. He rapidly spun around, still holding onto the assassin's foot.

Nathyrra fell to the ground, quickly raising her dagger to block the dwarf's next attack. She attempted to standup, but Nackor refused to allow her. He saw an opening and stabbed at her stomach. Nathyrra rolled out of the way just at the last moment, and Nackor stabbed the wooden floor. Before she rolled away, Nathyrra had seen a green substance drip from the dagger. _Poison, _the drow realized. She narrowed her eyes. _You bastard._

Nackor abandoned his attempts to retrieve his other dagger and turned to face Nathyrra. She attacked him with a flurry of blows, twice as furious at that point. Nackor took advantage of her fury, knocking away one of her daggers when he saw an opening.

Nathyrra growled and continued her assault. Nackor backed her against a wall. Nathyrra tried to block his moves, but he was extremely quick. Nackor saw another opening, and plunged his dagger into her shoulder.

The assassin howled as dagger bit into her flesh. She sank to her knees in pain. Nackor grinned. "Feel the poison, eh lass? You're going to die. Just like Seel. And in the same way in fact."

To Nackor's utter shock, Nathyrra chuckled. "Fool." She took advantage of his distraction and stabbed the dwarf in the foot. He screamed and collapsed onto his knees. Nathyrra stood up and showed him the amulet that hung around her neck. "This makes me immune to poison." She slammed her fist into Nackor's stomach.

Nackor went flying across the room, stopping when he crashed into a wall. The assassin walked over to him and slapped him across the face. "That was for Seelamin." She blackened his right eye. "That was for the twelve years of hell you put me through." The assassin knocked out several teeth. "That was for getting blood on my armor." She broke his nose. "That was for myself."

The dazed Nackor could barely stand up. Nathyrra smiled cruelly. "I've been waiting twelve years for this." she grabbed the front of his shirt and pressed her dagger to his chest. "I'm going to carve my initials in your flesh." She hissed. The drow slowly began to carve the letters 'N.S.' into Nackor's chest.

Nackor stared at her. "I thought your initials were 'N.K.'." He said faintly.

Nathyrra's smile increased in sadism. "N.S. is what my initials would have been, had Seelamin lived." With an amazing burst of strength, Nathyrra cut out Nackor's heart and crushed the organ with her bare hands.

Nackor fell to the ground, finally dead.

Nathyrra spat on his body and walked out of the room. As she walked down the stairs, she searched her feelings. Malignant joy filled her veins, a throbbing pain was in her shoulder, but not an ounce of true peace was in her soul.

_Peace never comes with vengeance, _Ilivarra's words rang in Nathyrra's head. She abruptly stopped. _Of course. Ilivarra…that hypocrite! Her words have twisted me, made me weak. _The drow looked at her dagger, scarlet with Nackor's blood. _There is one more thing I must do to find peace. I must kill Ilivarra. Then I will be free. I'm certain of it. _Nathyrra clung desperately to that small ounce of hope as she left the building.

XXXXX

Ilivarra sighed. _I cannot let her live this way. She has become what I feared. _She pulled out a dagger and gazed at the weapon. _It will be more merciful to her. I must kill Nathyrra, before she destroys herself…_


	18. Chapter 18

Spiffy The Retarded: No. Good guess though. :D

Chapter Eighteen

Nathyrra trudged through the streets of the city. The sleeves of her jacket had been pushed up so that she could strap on a pair of leather gauntlets, and her knives were even bloodier than before. There was one apparent survivor to Nackor's small army, and Nathyrra had disposed of him with ease. She had collected his gauntlets and several healing potions off his body, using one of the potions to heal the wound on her shoulder. The drow needed to be completely uninjured if she was to face her former mistress.

Finally, she reached the gates of the red sister training academy. The building had been bewitched to look like a small house, though it was actually as large as a military fortress. Nathyrra plunged her dagger into the keyhole. The door clicked open and she walked into the building.

The corridors were deserted as Nathyrra walked through them. She made her way towards Ilivarra's rooms, determined to face her. Nathyrra smiled as she reached her destination.

Ilivarra did not look remotely surprised as her former student entered the room. "So, Nathyrra, did you receive your vengeance?" She asked in a casual tone, stroking her unsheathed blades.

"I did." The assassin replied.

Ilivarra stood up and began to circle around Nathyrra. Nathyrra stood tense, like prey waiting for the predator to reveal itself.

Ilivarra spoke again. "And did you find peace at last?"

"No, but I think I know how to receive it."

The teacher smiled. "As do I." With lightning speed, she attempted a stab at Nathyrra's spine. Nathyrra immediately spun around and blocked Ili's knife with her own weapon.

The older drow smiled once more. "Your speed has improved."

"I had an excellent teacher…or so I thought." Nathyrra aimed a cut at Ilivarra's side. Ili had predicted this move and dodged Nat's blade.

Nathyrra sliced at Ilivarra. Ilivarra avoided it and opened up a new wound on Nathyrra's shoulder. The cut was shallow and small and did not hinder Nathyrra at all as she placed a light wound on Ilivarra's bicep. The younger assassin smiled with sadistic pleasure as several drops of crimson blood spilled from the wound.

Ilivarra continued her assault. "You enjoy the sight of blood. Don't you, child-killer?"

"Hypocrite! How many children have you killed in your rise to power?" Nathyrra shouted as she threw a magic missile at Ilivarra.

Ilivarra quickly dodged the spell. "Far more than you." She thrust at her student's abdomen. "The Silvapanthoron assassination was a test, to see how consumed you were by your thirst for vengeance. You failed." She successfully landed a blow on Nathyrra's thigh.

Nathyrra gritted her teeth and continued to attack. "How did I fail? You taught me that an assassin must steel herself. She must not allow her emotions to get in the way of her mission. She must be as cold as ice!"

"Even a heart of ice can break, Nathyrra!" Ilivarra shot back as she avoided another blow.

Nathyrra swung at Ilivarra's torso. "Are you telling me that I should have been compassionate?"

Ilivarra pivoted backwards and stabbed at Nathyrra's stomach. "I'm saying that you will find no peace through killing. You would be far less uneasy had you passed my test."

The young assassin parried the attack. "If I hadn't killed them, it would go against everything I learned as a red sister. Everything YOU taught me, Ilivarra!" She kicked at Ilivarra's shins.

Ilivarra jumped and caused Nathyrra to miss. "I was wrong. Everything I taught you was wrong. I was like you, Nathyrra. I believed that killing Korve would bring me peace. It brought me nothing but more blood on my hands! Corran and my child are still dead, and that's the truth of the matter. Did killing Nackor bring Seelamin back to life? No! He's still as deceased as he was twelve years ago!"

Nathyrra let out a cry of rage and swung at Ilivarra's neck. Ilivarra turned in a desperate attempt to dodge the attack, but Nathyrra's dagger still became buried in her forearm. Ilivarra grimaced and continued to fight despite the deep injury.

"You're wrong." Nathyrra spat as she avoided a stab at her chest. "Your words have twisted me. I WILL find peace, starting with your death!"

"Peace never comes with vengeance! I know, Nathyrra! I've walked down the same path! I won't let you repeat my mistakes, even if it means ending your existence to prevent them." Ilivarra exclaimed as she began a deadly knife attack.

Nathyrra knew this attack and managed to dodge all the blows, save for one which opened up a cut on her hip. She ignored the stinging feeling emitting from the injury and attacked Ili with an equally powerful range of attacks. "Rothe shit! You're just angry that I'm more skilled than you! You think that I'll take your place as an instructor, so you're trying to twist and kill me before I become too powerful!"

"Foolish al'vur! I don't care about my position anymore! You're like the daughter I was deprived of. I care about YOU. And I will murder you if necessary to stop from becoming a ruthless, blood shedding bitch like me! That's how much I care!" She swung at Nathyrra's head.

Nathyrra ducked. "You are weak! These emotions take away your strength!"

Ilivarra threw a melf's acid arrow at Nathyrra. "You cared about Seelamin! Were you weak then?"

For a moment, Nathyrra believed her. She shook her head. "NO! I won't let you toy with me like this! I will kill you, and nothing you can say will stop me!"

"So be it!" Ilivarra yelled. Nathyrra once again attempted to kick Ilivarra in the shins. This time Ilivarra grabbed Nathyrra's leg and twisted it, making her fall.

As Nathyrra started to stand up Ilivarra cast an invisibility spell. The room went deadly quiet. Nathyrra surveyed the room, looking for something to give away Ilivarra's location. _My eyes are useless in this situation. _Nathyrra closed her eyes. Though Ilivarra made no noise when she walked, Nathyrra could feel her approaching. The young assassin snapped her eyes open and lashed out. Ilivarra's thigh received a large wound and forced her to drop her spell. Nathyrra attacked before her mentor could cast another spell.

The sound of knives clashing and battle cries filled the air. Blood and sweat covered the floor, making it slippery. The two drow females continued to fight, neither gaining an advantage. It was barely noticeable, but Ilivarra was starting to tire. Her younger student was far from tired and noticed this change in her mentor. Nathyrra faked a blow to Ilivarra's knees and attempted to stab her head while distracted. Ilivarra had predicted the false move, and blocked Nathyrra's stab. She then successfully cut Nathyrra's face.

Nathyrra ignored the cut that stretched from her right eyebrow to the corner of her mouth. The two females continued to attack. Nathyrra let out a grunt as Ilivarra punched her in the face, followed by a scream as Ilivarra opened a wound stretching from the base of her neck to her navel. Nathyrra's shirt and breast band split in two, and she fell to her knees, clutching at her armor with hands that were crimson with her own blood.

Ilivarra smiled, thinking Nathyrra defeated. Her expression changed to one of pure shock when a searing pain entered her foot. She looked down to see that Nathyrra had stabbed her in the foot. The young drow quickly stood up and plunged her other dagger deep into Ilivarra's stomach, twisting it until a fatal wound formed.

Ilivarra sank to her knees. Nathyrra looked into her eyes. Unlike all of her other victim's, Ilivarra's violet eyes held no hate, only disappointment. The older drow managed a weak chuckle. "It seems I've failed as well, just as you have. Both of us are failures, each in different ways."

"I've failed nothing." Nathyrra said icily.

"So you say. Poison courses through your veins, Nathyrra. And my death is no cure for it. This will haunt you. Eventually, your heart of ice will shatter. Not from any physical wounds, but from your own feelings. Mark my words, Nathyrra."

"I don't believe you. You're a liar."

Ilivarra let out a barky laugh. "Stubborn al'vur." The tears that streamed down her face were bloodstained and scarlet.

"Cranky old bitch." Nathyrra replied softly.

Ilivarra smiled. "I'm coming, Corran." she whispered. Her eyes closed and slumped to the ground. Still, unmoving, and dead.

A lump formed in Nathyrra's throat. She tried to swallow it. _I will not shed tears for this lying hypocrite. _

Remembering something important, Nathyrra took out a small needle and two earrings. She made two new holes, one for Ilivarra and one for Nackor.

When she finished the process of piercing, she zipped up her jacket so as to preserve some of her modesty and drank a healing potion. When finished, she started to leave. Though she had just killed one of the most powerful people she had ever met, Nathyrra felt more defeated than ever.


	19. Chapter 19

M: 'Last Resort' belongs to Papa Roach

Chapter Nineteen

Several days had passed. Nathyrra had not been summoned for any particular missions, so she assumed that she had some time off. The wounds Ilivarra had inflicted had left scars, and Nathyrra had decided to see a healer about them.

The healer whistled as she looked at the scars Nathyrra showed her. "Multiple scratches on your arms, one from your eyebrows to the corner of your mouth, one in-between your breasts stretching from navel to neck, and so many more. That must have been some weapon. Drow skin doesn't usually scar…"

"Can you get rid of them?" Nathyrra asked.

"Are you sure you want to get rid of them? Most warriors take pride in their scars. They consider them a mark of honor in battle."

"I'm not one of those warriors. I have no wish to remember this battle." Nathyrra said flatly.

The healer shrugged. "Suit yourself." She whispered a spell, instantly curing the scars.

XXXXX

A week later, Nathyrra stood in a room. In front of her, was the Valsharess sitting on a large throne. It was encrusted with jewels and decorated with spider symbols. The object was bound to strike awe in all that saw it. Nathyrra was not particularly impressed. _It seems the whole power trip of conquering the world has gone to her head._

"Nathyrra." The Valsharess greeted.

"Sinvyl." Nathyrra replied. _If you're to use my first name, I will use yours. Not a chance in the hells that I'm going to address her as 'Valsharess'._

The Valsharess bit back an angry retort. She reminded herself that Nathyrra was an important and powerful ally and that she must be tolerant of the assassin's sarcastic impudence.

"I have mission of utmost importance for you to complete."

"What a surprise."

The Valsharess scowled. "As you may already know, we have had some trouble with the followers of Eilistraee. One of their leaders has turned some of my most powerful agents to their side. She is known simply as 'The Seer'."

"I suppose you want me to dispose of her."

"Yes. You are one of my most capable assassins. Cunning, iron-willed, and a heart made of pure ice-"

Nathyrra successfully stopped from flinching at that.

"-Should you bring back the Seer's head, I shall give you position of trainer with the red sisters. A position has opened recently, if I recall correctly."

Nathyrra nodded emotionlessly. "I will start preparing immediately. I ask that you grant me two weeks to learn of my enemy before I strike."

"Granted."

The Valsharess watched as Nathyrra left. _I have seen the strength of her will. Nathyrra Kant'tar is powerful. She will not be converted._

XXXXX

Nathyrra sat in her apartment, reading through a book on Eilistraee's teachings. The lessons they taught were strange to her. _"If an enemy surrenders and genuinely regrets her or his actions, they should be spared and accepted. Eilistraee forgives them, as should we. Mercy, compassion, redemption, and forgiveness are four of the most important principles to our religion." Mercy? Compassion? Such odd concepts. Why would a drow deity preach such ideals? They only lead to weakness…or do they? _Nathyrra mentally shook her head. _Of course they do. Those ideals are for dead fools. _

XXXXX

Nathyrra walked through the camp. The matter of posing as a would-be convert and arranging a meeting with the Seer was rather simple. To her surprise, she had even been allowed to meet with the Seer alone.

The seer sat in a throne. Unlike the Valsharess's throne, this one seemed to radiate hope and light, instead of despair and darkness. Her eyes were closed as though she were sleeping or in a deep trance.

Nathyrra unsheathed her blade and approached the seer. She started to raise her blade, but found that she could not strike. A strange paralysis gripped her hand, preventing her from carrying out her mission.

The Seer opened her eyes, revealing a light lavender gaze that held wisdom and compassion far beyond her age. Nathyrra was shocked to see that she was not afraid. All of her other victim's eyes held fear of dying. Even Ilivarra's orbs had shone the slightest glimpse of fear.

The seer started to speak, "You must choose, Nathyrra. Strike me down, and the Valsharess will shower you with riches. Or let me live, and be redeemed at the feet of the Lady Eilistraee."

The paralysis was broken and Nathyrra could move once more. An inner conflict waged in her mind.

_I must kill her._

_Is this what you wish to be? _Another voice argued. This particular voice had started to speak sometime after the death of Tialla and Seelomar, growing louder and louder until it could be silenced no longer. _A ruthless killing machine? Destroying all that stands in her way? Your need for vengeance is gone. Now you only seek power._

_Why shouldn't I kill her? I've never let anyone cross my path! _

_Her death will not end your lack of peace. Ilivarra was right. Peace does not come with vengeance. If you let her live, a different choice will be open to you. One filled with the happiness that you could have found through compassion and mercy. Death will never satisfy you._

_How do I know that the path she offers will satisfy me?_

_You know it will in what remains in your heart. You and Seelamin planned to find a new life on the surface. A life with love and bliss. You can still complete that dream!_

_Seelamin is dead. Why would I want to finish that?_

_Seelamin never would have wanted you to become an assassin. He would have viewed it as dishonorable and petty. He would be disgusted that you would disgrace his memory with revenge, especially when he was trying so hard to regain the honor he had lost from revenge in his lifetime. Why do you think you've been having such nightmares? _

A realization flashed through Nathyrra's mind._ "Whoever appeals to the law against his fellow man is either a fool or a coward. Whoever cannot live without that law is both. For a wounded man shall say to his assailant, 'If I live I will kill you. If I die, you are forgiven.' Such is the rule of honor." Seelamin died. Nackor was forgiven. In killing the dwarf, I merely dishonored myself and my beloved. My heart became encased with ice upon his death. I soon replaced my blood with poison, the very poison that killed him. I have become the hateful poison that killed Seelamin. He would have wanted me to pursue happiness, not venomous revenge. That is the meaning of the dreams that have haunted me for so long…_

Nathyrra continued to think. _I have seen the things that the Seer offers and preaches. I have seen them through the Silvapanthorons, the three svirfs who healed me after my fight with Faeryl, and through Ilivarra's stern maternal care of me. I felt happiness. And it wasn't malicious or sadistic, it was from warmth and kindness. Seelamin fell in love with me for who I was, not who I have become. I want to return the person I was when I fell in love with Seelamin. The peace I felt when I was with him. That is what I truly want. _

Nathyrra looked at the Seer. _The path of hate has given me nothing. I chose redemption. _With that last thought, Nathyrra placed her dagger at the feet of the Seer and knelt before her.

The Seer smiled. "I welcome you to our way of life, Nathyrra Kant'tar."

_Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing   
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I can't go on living this way_


	20. Chapter 20

M: 'Thoughtless' belongs to Korn. There is also an Evanescence version if anyone cares.

Chapter Twenty

A blue-eyed teifling sat at a table. The followers of Eilistraee had recently set up camp at the city of Lith My'athar, and he was eating lunch. The man sat alone, for he enjoyed his privacy.

Valen's gaze fell upon a single drow. She was dressed in black, leather armor. Her hair was white and her eyes dark blue. Normally, Valen wouldn't have paid much attention to a single person but something about her intrigued him. She had the walk of a warrior—a stealthy warrior to be precise—and there was something else. A certain sadness hung about her. Though she hid it well, the pain of regret and loss hung about her, as well as the optimistic hope of redemption. Valen had often felt the same way. _A kindred spirit, _He thought to himself.

A young drow named Ylzar sat down next to Valen. The teifling did not like him, for the drow often shirked his duties in order to spend time with whatever woman he was wooing at the time. Ylzar grinned and looked at the female drow that Valen had been observing earlier. "She's new. Pretty one, eh?" He commented as she sat down at an empty table.

"I suppose." Valen admitted.

"I heard her name's Nathyrra. She used to be a Red Sister."

Valen did not respond to this. _A former assassin. That makes sense._

Ylzar grinned. "Do you think I'd have a chance with her? I've always wanted to date an assassin…"

"She's hurting, fool." Valen growled. "Can you not see that?"

Ylzar scowled. "How can you tell?"

"It is not your concern. Leave me."

As Ylzar angrily stormed away, Valen continued to think. _I have seen that hurt before. It is the sorrow of losing a loved one. I have experienced it myself. There is something interesting about her. I'll keep my eye on her._

Nathyrra stole a glance at the red-haired teifling. _Is he watching me? _Before she could continue to ponder this subject, a young male drow sat down next to her. He gave her a roguish grin. "Vendui. I'm Ylzar."

Nathyrra arched an eyebrow. "Hello."

"So." He moved a bit closer. "How long have you been here?"

_Idiotic male. Did he just come closer? Yes, of course he did. (sigh) _"Look, Ylzar, you seem nice enough, but I'm not really interested."

"Not _really_ interested? Does that mean that you hold some interest?"

"Let me rephrase that; I hold NO interest in you, jaluk." Nathyrra snapped.

"Come on, I don't bite…" His hand reached towards her knee.

She grabbed his wrist. "But I do. And I've killed males greater than you for merely approaching me."

Ylzar looked into her smoldering blue eyes, suddenly filled with unease. He stood up and Nathyrra let go of his wrist. The male left without saying a word.

A drow female watched as he left. She sat down next to Nathyrra and smiled. Nathyrra took that moment to look her over. Her silver hair was cut short, reaching just past her ear lobes. White bangs fell onto her forehead, above tanzanite-colored eyes.

The female smiled, revealing pearly white teeth. "Not that many women turn down Ylzar."

"Really? What's not to hate?"

The drow laughed. "I'm Ilmra. Ilmra Baenghym." She extended her hand.

_Why is she being so nice to me? I suppose she's trying to be a good follower of Eilistraee. She seems harmless enough…_Nathyrra shook it. "Nathyrra."

"Just Nathyrra?"

"Yes."

Ilmra smiled. "I don't believe you. I heard that you were from a noble house like me. Which one?"

Nathyrra sighed. "Kant'tar."

Ilmra's eyes widened. "I heard that house was wiped out over a decade ago. Are you the only survivor?"

"Yes…I am."

"That's incredible."

Nathyrra raised an eyebrow. "Are you the only survivor of House Baenghym?"

Ilmra shook her head. "My sister and I ran away several years before it fell. We found solace in Lady Eilistraee and joined the Seer."

"Where is your sister?"

"She currently on a mission for the seer." Ilmra's tanzanite gaze surveyed Nathyrra. "What about you? Why did you join the seer?"

"I…I do not wish to discuss it. Excuse me." Nathyrra stood up to leave.

XXXXX

Nathyrra stood on the combat courts. She threw another punch at the combat dummy. She sensed a person approaching, but continued to practice. The person was coming nearer, close enough that Nathyrra unclenched her fists and turned around.

A female drow stood behind the wizard. Her crimson eyes surveyed Nathyrra before her lips curled into a smirk. "So, you're Nathyrra, are you not?"

Nathyrra could feel veiled hostility pouring from the woman. "I might be." Nathyrra said warily.

"Do you go by another name? Perhaps I should call you 'assassin' or maybe even 'traitor'. The latter is quite appropriate. After all, you betrayed the Valsharess, what's to stop you from betraying the Seer?"

Nathyrra clenched her fists, struggling to keep her rage under control. "I have no quarrel with you. Leave me be." She started to turn around but the voice of the drow made her stop. "I see. Only a true traitor could be so spineless. You really are a cowar-" She was cut off by Nathyrra's fist connecting with her jaw.

"Coward am I?" Nathyrra spat as her opponent crashed into a dummy. "I'm not the one who's lying on my back right now."

The drow snarled and ran towards Nathyrra. Nathyrra easily dodged her and watched with amusement as she crashed into another dummy. The drow picked herself off the ground and began an enraged assault on Nathyrra. Her attacks were clumsy and inexperienced, certainly no match for someone who had spent the last twelve years of her life living on her skills and talents in a fight.

Nathyrra slammed her palm into the drow's face, instantly breaking her nose. She blackened her eyes and delivered a kick to her legs that knocked her opponent to the ground. A furious bloodlust came over Nathyrra. She grabbed the drow's throat, dragged her to her feet, and began relentlessly slamming her fist into her enemy's face.

A strong hand grabbed onto Nathyrra's arm, preventing her from attacking the other drow. "Let go of me so I can break this elg'carress's face!"

"You already have." A male voice replied. Nathyrra recognized it as the voice of Imloth, the second-in-command of the rebel forces. Another soldier—Nathyrra did not recognize him—pulled her hand away from the now unconscious opponent's throat and took her away from Nathyrra.

XXXXX

"She is dangerous, Seer." The other drow said several hours later. Nathyrra and her opponent stood in front of the seer, explaining the conflict that had happened. Imloth and Ilmra stood at the Seer's side, most likely acting as guards for her.

"It is obvious that she cannot control her rage. The wounds that the healers cured me of are proof of that. We should not trust her."

Nathyrra bit her lip to keep herself from saying something she may regret. Instead, she gave the drow a cold, blue glare.

The Seer held up her hand to silence the drow. "That will be all, Churmice." The Seer looked at Nathyrra. "Do you have anything you wish to say, Nathyrra?"

Nathyrra shook her head. "I have nothing to say."

"Very well then. Churmice, I trust Nathyrra. She will not betray us. Lady Eilistraee teaches us to be accepting and forgiving of others. And Nathyrra, the goddess teaches us to be tolerant and understanding, even in the face of hate."

Nathyrra lowered her head, feeling very much like a child that had been reprimanded for stealing cookie.

The Seer continued, "As you may already know, tomorrow we are going to have an ambassador priest from the surface join us in the hopes that he can assist us against the Valsharess. Perhaps the two of you should escort him together. It may-"

"Forgive me, Seer, but I would like to make it very clear that I refuse to work with her." Churmice stated. "You may trust her, but I do not. Excuse me." She walked out of the room, shooting Nathyrra one hateful glance before exiting.

The seer sighed. "You must forgive her, Nathyrra, Churmice is not the most open-minded woman, but she has a good heart."

"I wouldn't know." Nathyrra grimaced when she realized what she'd said. "My apologies, Seer. I would like to complete the mission if it is your desire."

The Seer hid a smile. "Forgiven. Although, your mission will require a partner."

Ilmra stepped forward. "I will go, Seer."

The Seer nodded. "It's settled then. You both shall leave tomorrow."

As they both left, Ilmra gave Nathyrra friendly smile. Nathyrra returned it awkwardly. _Why is she being so kind to me?_

XXXXX

Later that night, Nathyrra was organizing her pack. As she put in some necessities for the mission, she also took out some other things. Her red sister armor lay in a pile in the corner of the room. The drow took out each of the earrings in her ear except for the original one that rested in her lobe. The others were merely reminders of her sin. She glanced at the ring on her hand. _Redemption comes with a price, _she thought. Nathyrra took the ring off her hand.

She was about to throw it in the pile, but decided against it. Instead, she took the cloak she was working on and cast a spell. The ring disappeared, but the design and runes became embedded in the fabric. A rare smile curled her lips. _Now this cloak is truly mine. _

A yawn escaped Nathyrra. She checked the time and saw that it was only thirty minutes until midnight. Deciding that it was too late to continue, Nathyrra pulled back the covers of her bed to go to sleep.

XXXXX

The shadowy planes of Nathyrra's dreams came into view. Nathyrra saw that she was dressed in her black armor and was holding her new daggers. A figure stood in the distance. She thought it was Seelamin as she walked towards it, but realized that she was wrong when the figure began to change. A horrified expression formed on Nathyrra's face as the person became many different people, all of them her victims. Some of them she knew, others were nameless. But all of them had one thing in common; the angry accusing look in their eyes.

One of them took a step forward.

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
_

Another stepped forward. Tialla.

_Pushing all the mercy down, down, down_

Despite her uneasiness and fear, Nathyrra immediately put on a cocky smile.

_I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_

All of the victims snarled and started walking towards her.

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

Nathyrra took several steps backwards but they continued their vicious chant.

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_

The ghostly face of Seelomar grinned.

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger  
_

Nathyrra smirked and started to mimic their chant.

_And you're down, down, down_

This only made them angrier.

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

Nathyrra stopped when she realized that she was cornered. The victim's eyes glowed with vengeful delight.

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_

Nathyrra narrowed her eyes as Nackor stood in front of her. He glared at her. 

_All my friends are gone, they died (gonna take you down)   
They all screamed, and cried (gonna take you down)_

Nathyrra gave him a defiant stare._  
_  
_I'm never gonna back against the wall  
Gonna take you down_

All of the victims held out their arms. Daggers appeared in their hands. The same daggers that Nathyrra had used to murder them.

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming  
All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground _

Tialla grinned and held her dagger to Nathyrra's throat.

_I will see you screaming_

XXXXX

"Awaken, Nathyrra." A calm voice commanded.

Nathyrra's eyes snapped open to the see the Seer, bending over her.

The Seer spoke again, "I heard the cries of your nightmares and came to see if you were alright."

Nathyrra sat up and wiped her sweaty forehead. "I'm fine. I just hope I didn't wake anyone else up." She swung her legs over the side of the bed when the Seer said, "Your cries are not those that can be heard by ears. And do not lie to me. You are far from fine."

Nathyrra blinked as the Seer sat next to her. "You saw my dream, didn't you? Your gift allowed you to."

The Seer nodded. "I did. I know what troubles you."

Nathyrra sighed. She was not quite sure why she was confiding in the Seer, but talked to her nonetheless. "I thought my nightmares would stop when I placed my dagger at your feet. In my dream, I saw all of my victims. There were probably over a thousand. All of them looked at me with eyes full of hate and bloodlust, the same hate I felt when I was an assassin. I enjoyed almost every kill, and now I regret every single one."

"The path of redemption is far from easy. It is filled with unseen traps and dangers and does not go in a straight line, but I am confident that you are strong enough to survive." The Seer said warmly.

Nathyrra looked at the Seer's lavender eyes. They were filled with understanding and compassion, so different from the cold, unfriendly gazes that Nathyrra had received for over a decade. Her gaze sparked something in Nathyrra, making an entirely new wave of guilt wash over her. The former assassin felt like the most wretched creature in the Underdark, unworthy of such kindness.

A tear trailed down Nathyrra's face. It was followed by another. Soon, many hot tears spilled from the drow's face. She buried her face in her hands, ashamed of this liquid weakness.

An arm wrapped itself around Nathyrra's shoulder in a comforting embrace. Nathyrra felt herself being pulled against the Seer. The Seer allowed Nathyrra to cry on her shoulder and whispered words of comfort into her pointed ears.

Several minutes later, Nathyrra pulled away. She wiped away her tears. "Th-Thank you." The wizard whispered.

The Seer smiled. "If you wish, I could find someone else to complete the mission and allow you time to compose yourself."

Nathyrra shook her head. "No, I'm alright. The mission is more important than my feelings. I'll go." She stood up and started to leave. Before she opened the door, Nathyrra turned around. "Thank you again…Mother Seer."

The Seer smiled in response.


	21. Chapter 21

M: While writing this, I realized the following things;

1. I have lost my mind.

2. I need to stop watching 'Reno 911'

3. Manny is even crazier than I am for deciding to cut down my therapy sessions.

4. I should be shot for writing this.

Chapter Twenty-One

Ilmra and Nathyrra made their way towards the inn. They had been traveling for several hours, trekking towards the tavern where the priest would meet them. They had said little to each other, for there was not much to discuss, but Nathyrra suddenly spoke. "Ilmra?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you volunteer to be my partner in this mission? Churmice is not the only one who refuses to work with me due to my past. Why don't you?"

Ilmra gave her a warm smile. "Eilistraee teaches us not to judge others by their sins. Your past is not who you are, Nathyrra. I accept you for who you've become."

Despite herself, Nathyrra smiled as well. "Thank you. That means more to me than you think."

Several minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Nathyrra looked around. "Alright then, where's the ambassador?"

"I don't know. He should be near." Ilmra replied.

A man dressed in a long, blue robe decorated with feathers and beads of all colors walked out of the inn. His dark brown eyes gazed imperiously at the two drow.

"That must be him."

"Careful, Ilmra, he does not speak our language and we must be careful not to offend him."

Ilmra approached him and bowed. "Your honor, we have been commanded by our Lady Seer to bring you to our camp. Allow us to welcome you to our land."

The ambassador stared at her for several seconds. He then got down on his hands and knees and kissed the ground. Nathyrra and Ilmra both blinked at this display. After a moment, the man stood up and gestured for the two females to do the same. Nathyrra looked at Ilmra. Ilmra shrugged and bent down to kiss the ground. Nathyrra did the same.

The ambassador then gestured for them to remain kneeling. They obeyed, and the ambassador said several words in his native language before bending down and grabbing their behinds.

Nathyrra's eyes bulged, but soon narrowed. "If he does not remove his hand I am going to kick his ass."

"Calm down, Nathyrra. Eilistraee teaches us to be tolerant of other people's cultures." Ilmra responded.

"The last man who grabbed my ass wound up dead by my hand."

"Don't kill him, Nat." Ilmra pleaded.

Nathyrra sighed. "Redemption is harder than I thought."

A minute later, the priest stood up and started to run away.

"Your Honor!" Nathyrra and Ilmra shouted in unison.

The priest grabbed onto a pole and hissed at them.

An idea formed in Ilmra's head. She pulled out a scroll and cast a teleportation spell. A glowing portal to take them back to the Seer's camp appeared.

_Mother Seer said to use it if we encountered anything we couldn't handle…I suppose this counts, _Ilmra thought.

Nathyrra was trying to figure out if there was any way she could pry the ambassador from the pole without hurting him. _Perhaps I could use a stun spell…_

"Nat!" Ilmra shouted. "Distract him with your butt!"

Nathyrra glared at Ilmra, realizing her plan. "Why can't you distract him?"

"Because yours is bigger!"

"I DO NOT HAVE A FAT ASS! As soon as we get back to the Seer's camp I am going to dangle you from the ceiling of the temple Lolth, you little-"

"I never said your ass was fat! I just said that yours was bigger than mine!"

"Well, it's better than that scrawny little thing you call an ass!"

"This arguing is pointless. Get busy!"

Nathyrra gritted her teeth and walked over to the portal. "Your Honor! Check this out!" She struck a pose.

The ambassador's eyes widened and he ran towards the drow. The former assassin quickly moved out of his way and watched as the priest went through the portal.

Nathyrra frowned. _Last time I let some male grab my ass like that._

Ilmra looked at Nathyrra and smirked. She soon burst out laughing, her tanzanite eyes filling with tears of mirth.

Nathyrra's expression was anything but amused. "Vith'os." She snapped before walking through the portal.

XXXXX

When they arrived at the Seer's camp, the ambassador once again kissed the ground. Nathyrra and Ilmra sighed and copied him. The ambassador saw that the Seer was coming and instead of grabbing their butts, he merely stepped on Nathyrra's head before running towards the Seer.

The impact of his weight made Nathyrra slam face first into the ground.

Ilmra blinked. "Nat…Nat…?"

Nathyrra let out a slight whimper and rolled over. "Am I going to die?"

"Nat," Ilmra put her hand above Nathyrra's face. "How manyhands am I holding up?"

"What's a hand?"

"Are you alright? You've got a nasty bump on your head now…"

Nathyrra wore a slightly dazed grin. "I want a knife. Not just any knife. I want one that's shiny…and pointy…and is made by dreams and starlight…"

Ilmra raised her brows. "Have you ever seen starlight?"

"I did twice." Nathyrra let out a giggle. "I saw shooting stars. I was with my lover and-"

"No, no, I don't want to know." Ilmra said quickly. "Let's get you to a healer." She wrapped Nathyrra's arm around her shoulder and stole a quick glance at the Seer.

The Seer did not seem at all surprised when the ambassador grabbed her butt. She even glanced at Ilmra, giving her a smile that was half-amused, half-wicked.

Ilmra gaped at her. _She knew!_

"My sister used to push me into swimming pools when I was a little girl. She would then curse at me and throw sharp objects when I didn't practice swimming." Nathyrra said brightly.

Ilmra looked at her. "I better get you to the healer."

XXXXX

A few hours later, Nathyrra woke up. A sharp stab of pain raced through her head. The drow winced. "I feel like someone just stepped on my head."

"Oh good. You're forming coherent sentences now. Someone DID step on your head, Nat." said a familiar voice.

Nathyrra looked at Ilmra. "Really? All I remember is the ambassador…" "That rotten bastard!"

Ilmra laughed. "It's a good thing that's all you remember."

Nathyrra gave her a suspicious look. "What did I say?"

"Something about a dagger that's powered by dreams and starlight…"

"Great." Nathyrra stood up and pulled on her clothes. "We should see the Seer about our mission."

"Right behind you."

The two women left for the temple of Lolth.

AM: My sincerest apologies for that. I blame writer's block among other things. If you'll excuse me, I am now going to kick myself in the head.


	22. Chapter 22

Milithrar: Thank you. :D

Chapter Twenty-Two

Nathyrra silently made her way through the Undermountain. Several months had passed since her mission to escort the ambassador. Since then, she had performed many missions, this being one of them. _I hope the Seer is right. Since the ambassador died in that last skirmish, we need all the help we can get. Although, someone probably should have told him that the drow do not grab the enemy commander's ass before combat._

She saw several drow soldiers approaching. Nathyrra immediately sunk into the shadows.

"Has our enemy made it past the traps?"

"They're near our camp. They may try and set the formian queen lose."

"Set up extra defenses at the camp. You can never be too careful."

"Yes, Sir."

Nathyrra smiled. _Thank you, boys. You've just made my mission a bit easier. _

As she hid in the shadows, Nathyrra stole a glance at her cloak. The patterns of thecloakreminded her of the many questions she had begun to ask her self. Didshe truly love Seelamin? Or wasit merely an excuse for her to join the woman who had destroyed her life, and regain power and prestige? She recalled how obvious it was that her former trainer had loved her deceased bard. Did Nathyrra hold the same affection for the barbarian? Or was it just an infactuation like the one she had felt for Seelomar? One thing she knew for certain, was that she had cared about Seelamin, and would always have a special place for him in her heart. But he was still part of the dust, the House Kant'tar, her house. The past is the past, as the Seer had told her. Nathyrra shook her head. Now was not the time to be reflecting on such matters.

The former assassin crept through the shadows. Several hours later, she came across a group of people. She immediately recognized their leader as the one she was searching for. _Here's goes nothing. _She stepped out of the shadows, her arms held up to show that she was not armed

"Hold your weapons. I mean you no harm."

AM: The end.


End file.
